Luigi:Why me?
by Luigiman123
Summary: Luigi has some adventures left... even if Bowser and King Boo are no longer a threat.
1. Chapter 1

Luigi: Why me?

Luigi sat on a green pasture, watching his red –clad brother disappear over the hill, going to visit Peach. He sighed, looking at his best friend, Polterpup, "Well, I don't know what to do now, so let's go for a walk, huh boy?" Polterpup wagged his ghostly white tail and barked. Using the leash that E. Gadd gave him after saving his brother twice (Niether of the bros. considered what we know as 'Mario is missing!' as saving). The first time had been a trap. The second was a straight from Bowser's book. Luigi thought to himself contently, wondering how the oversized turtle was doing, under a spell that was put on by Mario and himself to leave Peach alone. And had given King Boo a separate chamber that he would not be able to escape.

All was good in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser under a spell, King Boo not bothering Mario and Luigi anymore, the toads were thriving. Luigi was almost to the center of Toad Town where a statue of Mario had been placed. Luigi… was used to being left out, now more than ever. Though he always had something to do or fix, he always thought back on the glory days. But the reason why was that Mario always left home right at breakfast time and always arrived back at supper, so he'd never have to cook. Yeah, Peach invited him over to the castle a few times, but Luigi felt like the burden, the third wheel, the one no…..

"May I sit here?" asked a young lady, "All the other benches are taken." Luigi looked around and sure enough, all were taken. It was Saturday, after all.

"Sure, here, let me move my dog and there should be enough room ma'am." He woke Polterpup up from his daily snooze, and called him down the bench. But noticing the woman first he barked repeatedly startling the lady, causing her to drop her luggage (designer if you must know) and run for a short while before Luigi could get Polterpup under control. "It's okay!" he shouted, "He doesn't bite, just put your fist out so that he can smell it, besides it would be hard for him to bite, seeing that he's a ghost pup."

"Oh," was all she could manage before the ghost pup was wanting her to pet him (assuming). While she was petting the no-longer menacing pup, Luigi picked up her luggage and asked, "So where are you going, I'll carry your bags, it's the only way that I can make it up to you," he asked rather meekly. He did think that she was pretty, but out-of-his-league-type pretty. "Ohh," she said while give a small chuckle, "You don't have to do that, it's quite alright."

"No honest," Luigi insisted, "I don't like it when Polterpup goes after people, though he never does anymore, and besides it _is_ common courtesy to help a lady with her things." The lady pondered this for a moment, before finally saying, "Well, I guess I could use the extra help, since I wouldn't want you to be disappointed. I'll take one bag you take the other," she stated with a smile.

"Where to," Luigi asked, as the pair started walking, "Peach's Castle," she replied. The two stayed quiet for a few paces while Luigi thought, 'Well, that is a weird place for a commoner to go to.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The lady and Luigi, with Polterpup running around, walked in complete silence for a few minutes. Luigi, still trying to figure things out, decided to get some information before he came to a conclusion of who this mystery person was. When they finally passed the Wario bros. ice cream shoppe (yes the sign said that all in lowercase), they decided to have a cone. "I am paying for this, and you can't do anything about it because you've done enough already," she said with an air of finality. Luigi stood there, dumbfounded, before he actually ordered a single scoop of cookie dough ice cream.

Ten minutes later they exited the shop after paying 50 coins for the deluxe combo #13 which was 2 single scoop ice creams, both agreed not to come back because of the high prices. Luigi finally asked, "You've bought me ice cream and I don't know your name…." he said, trailing off at the end. "Oh that is actually really funny that you brought that up, because I was thinking the same thing!" Peach's Castle came into view, but the pair barely regarded it. "My name is Daisy, Peach and I go waaaay back. Every now and then I'll come on vacation here to visit. We catch up, trade ideas on how to run our separate kingdoms…. Oh, what else is there,"

"Wait, you run a kingdom?" Luigi asked, very curiously.

"Yeah I am the Princess of Sarasaland, the desert kingdom out to the east," she replied.

"Sarasaland? The same Sarasaland that my brother Mario saved from that weird-purple-alien-thing-dude?" Luigi asked shocked, "And you're THE Princess Daisy?" He fainted right on the spot.

"Hello?" she slapped him, meanwhile Polterpup escaped his leash and ran towards the castle, knowing where Mario was. He ran off as fast as he could, and once the pup arrived at the gate, the guards didn't do anything, well, because he is a ghost. Once Polterpup had gotten inside he, more or less, floated up to the top floor, and found Mario. Upon seeing the ghost pup, Mario screamed, "What the fuck!?" and ran into a wall, letting his sense be literally knocked into him. Peach, the only one still conscious in the room, knew that something must be wrong with Luigi. She grabbed a glass of water to wake Mario up and ran outside where she found that her best friend in the whole wide world was dragging the other brother that was unconscious into the castle. She looked like she had been working out, knowing that both brothers weighed about the same, and the fact that she was dragging him while carrying her bags. Polterpup raced around and wagged his tail showing Peach what the problem was with Luigi. Peach calmed the ghost pup down with a gold bone (reference to Luigi's Mansion 2) that he gleefully accepted and ran to find somewhere where he can chew on it in peace.

Peach said, welcoming her friend into the castle, not bothering to help, "Well, I see you met the younger Mario Brother. If this is how Mario and I met, I would not know what to do." Peach barely managed to finish her sentence because her laugh was not to be contained. Daisy, giving her a sort of a 'really' look, said, "This is the same Luigi that saved Mario from haunted mansions, twice, and yet could not talk to a girl without passing out?" Both princesses were on the ground laughing their asses off while the elder Mario brother came down the stairs, looking a little queasy, from his fear of ghosts (Yes, he does know Polterpup, but the pup just scared him). Hearing laughter, not of ghosts but of Princess Peach and someone else, he just could not put a finger on the laugh. He came down into the foyer where he found the two girls laughing, still at something. Mario completely oblivious to his unconscious brother on the floor, asked, "What did I miss?" Both Princesses stopped laughing for a second before Peach spoke up. "Princess Daisy here is on a few month visit from Sarasaland. She was having trouble finding the castle, so apparently Luigi offered to help her find her way while helping with her with her bags. While approaching the castle, he'd found out about who she really was and fainted. Polterpup, who is somewhere around here, came to the castle to call for help. That is when you decided it was smart to run into a wall, and knock yourself out in the process. In the meantime, Daisy dragged Luigi all the way here while carrying her bags. And now we are here."

Mario, upon hearing that his brother was still out, he decided to get some payback for the prank that Luigi pulled on him last week. Luigi had put flour in Mario's 'stash dryer (he has two, one normal, and one only for his mustache) and the rest went from there. Anyway, Mario ran into the item storage room in the castle and pulled out a spicy curry item from last week's brawl tourney, and brought it downstairs into the foyer. Peach knowing exactly what he was going to do had to stifle a chuckle, while Daisy had no idea what was about to happen. Mario stealthily walked over to Luigi, annnnnnd, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH, HOOOT, Hot, hot, hot," Luigi ran over to the nearest fountain and plunged his head in there, negating the effect of the item. Meanwhile, back in the foyer the trio was laughing so hard that they were crying, but this didn't go on for a minute or two, when Luigi stepped into room, looking clearly pissed, they just started all over again. Once they calmed down, it was dinnertime and meatloaf was for supper and the entertainment, until Mario decided to have a 3rd helping. (if you don't get it, it is a pun on the performer, Meatloaf, and the meal. Since they are in the MK, a singing pile of meat is possible)

After supper, Toadsworth told everybody to go to bed and the bros. to go home because of the exhausting day that everyone had. Their pleas to stay up were ignored until he used his apperent 'king-like authority' on everybody, making them go home. After the princesses said their goodbyes they went back inside the castle to gossip. We catch up with the bros. when they arrive home.

Luigi unlocks the door and turns on the light to the modest, small cottage that the Marios could afford when they came to the Mushroom Kingdom. After coming home with millions of coins after a few adventures (*cough nsmb2 cough cough*) they decided to keep the old house and not move in. Luigi lived in his tricked out mansion a long ways away, but a warp pipe kept him close to the kingdom. As Luigi sat down in the living room, Mario went into the kitchen for three cookies, two for himself and one for Luigi. (for those who are wondering Polterpup is still in the castle trying to chew his bone). Anyway, Mario said teasingly to the bachelor brother, Luigi, "You thought that Daisy was cute, didn't you?" He said this with a sly smirk across his face while Luigi struggled to answer back, " Well... er.. um," was all he could manage. His flustered face told Mario everything that he wanted to know. It was as red as Mario's own cap, and not to mention the fact that Luigi never gave a complete response to the question. Mario pressed further, "Come on man to man, brother to brother, do you?" Luigi considered this for a moment until he finally answered with a flustered 'yes'. "Then why didn't you go talk to her about it?" Luigi, unbeknownst to himself yelled loud enough so that the princesses could have heard, "We just met! And not to mention, very awkwarldly too, with me passing out and all not knowing that she was a princess and all didn't show that I am a very manly guy like SOMEBODY," he pauses for a second, "PleasehelpmeMarioIdon'tknowwhattodo, pleeeaasee," Mario laughed and said," Well, that isn't a very good start. Let's talk in the morn, I'm turning in," he walked up the stairs and to his room. Luigi sat on the couch not knowing what to do before he too, fell asleep. But what did the princess of the desert think of the bros?

" He is sooo cute," Daisy continued on about... Mario. Peach knows that her girlfriend (not literal) would like the red-capped plumber, but she couldn't have him, because they had a secret relationship that only they knew about. "But what about Luigi? He did carry your bags for you," Peach interrupted Daisy's rant. Daisy stopped mid-sentence, considered this for a moment and retorted, "Yeah, until he passed out, and you got to admit, what Mario did to him earlier was pretty funny," bringing up the payback prank that Mario did, "Why did Luigi pass out in the first place?" Peach just started laughing randomly or that's what it seemed to Daisy. Once she calmed down Peach explained, "You've never met the younger brother before haven't you?" Daisy shook her head no, remembering the one time that Mario came to save her kingdom and herself. "Not that I can remember, no," Daisy replied. The two girls sat on Peach's bed, mostly because they wanted to gossip before they went to sleep. Toadsworth seemed satisfied that the guest Princess would find her way to her room, but not without adding, "Don't stay up too late." It was now one in the morning. Neither had a problem with that, and they both continued chatting. "I don't know I mean he seems nice but I want a manly man, one who can keep up with me," Daisy said after obtaining information about the green plumber from Peach. "Yeah Mario may be a little chubby, but he can still hop quite high in the air, and on top of that Luigi, of all people, saved his brother, twice, from haunted mansions. You never know what he may have up his sleeve," Peach paused for a moment, letting this sink in on Daisy. During that time, both princesses yawned from fatigue and started to laugh at the coincidence. "I think it's time we go to bed," Peach said, "Here sleep on that and we'll talk in the morning." Daisy got up went down the hall four doors and entered the room, while changing into her nightgown, Daisy started to think that maybe, just maybe, the younger brother would have a chance with her. After completing this thought, she laid down on the bed and fell into a deep, restful, sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mario woke to the wonderful smell of toast. He sat up and stretched, and walked sleepily out to the kitchen where an already up Luigi was standing, cooking Mario's breakfast. Mario sat down in the living room, not feeling well, and turned on the TV. Luigi brought out breakfast and soon after that Mario went down to the castle. Luigi stayed home, finishing up some cleaning in the living room when he got a call from Mario. Luigi answered, "Hello? Mario?" What he got back was, "Thanks for picking up Luigi. I wanted to tell you that the princess orders you down to the castle. You know why she _ordered _you." Luigi thought back. About a year ago the princess had a birthday party and Mario and Luigi were invited. Luigi didn't really want to go because he would feel like the third wheel, so he faked being sick that had fooled Mario and the princess. He gave her her birthday wishes by phone and continued cleaning. (yes he is a 'neat freak') When Mario came home he noticed that the house was a lot cleaner than what he'd left it as, and questioned Luigi about it. He told Mario that he felt sick, but the older brother knew better. Finally Luigi broke down and had told Mario that he didn't want to go because the house looked messy.(yet another lie) Mario bought this, and told Peach about it but, she saw through that lie too. She now knew that she would have to order him to come over, and she knew that Luigi was feeling like a burden to her and Mario. She decided to leave him in his peace. For some reason, every time that Peach is kidnapped, Luigi is right with Mario on the rescue. If Peach ever needed the green-clad plumber over, she would have to order him. She has done this twice now, once when she 'insisted' on him joining Mario for some cake after a rescue, and now. Luigi sighed, "I'll be right over," he said in his most cheery voice. Mario continued before he hung up, "Hey Luigi?"

"Yeah, Mario?"

"Daisy's here." That was what Luigi needed. He rushed upstairs, showered, dressed and grabbed his keys before leaving the house. He jumped in his customized kart (b-dasher with red monster tires) and sped off. In his kart, he arrived at the castle in about 15 minutes. Once there, he was stopped by a guard, "Name and purpose for being here, sir," Luigi sighed, Mario didn't have to do this. "Luigi Mario and orders by the Princess," he said in a monotone voice. The guard looked at his electronic device, "The Princess will see you now," Luigi nodded his thanks and walked in. It didn't take long for Luigi to find the group, who are outside lounging in the pool or poolside. "So this is how you spend you time 'protecting the Princess' huh, big bro.?" Mario starts and looks at Luigi, "How did you get here so fast? You usually take an hour to get here."Luigi laughs and responds, "You do realize I still have that kart that I beat you in the Banana Cup right? And besides the guards still don't recognize me." Peach rolls her eyes, "I'll talk to them," she replies. Daisy walks over in her swimsuit, Luigi notices that he is in her way and moves over with an, "I'm sorry, princess, I didn't realize I was in your..." "It's fine Luigi. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean that you have to treat me extra special. And please, just call me Daisy, you'll sound like my father if you keep calling me princess." "But princ-" "Daisy" Luigi sighed he knew that there was no way that he was going to win this argument. Daisy walks over to where Peach lays and lays down next to her.

While that whole conversation with Luigi and Daisy, Mario swam over by Peach and whispered, "Boy, it sounds like Luigi is going to have a hard time forgetting how to use formalities." Mario was making fun of the fact that it took Luigi years to stop calling Peach 'Princess', but every now and then Peach will have to remind him that they are indeed friends. The two laughed at the joke, and Mario swam away. Daisy sat down next to Peach, and noted that "It is as cold as our winters here," to that both girls laughed knowing how hot it is in Sarasaland. "Peach, I thought about what you said last night, and I think I may take a chance with him, but I am not sure yet." Peach looked back across seeing that Luigi managed to somehow bring his swimsuit and towel with him and no bag. He was heading inside to change. Looking back at replied, "Well you do know the real reason why you are here right?" Daisy gave her a quizzical glance toward Peach, not knowing if Mario knew what she didn't already. As if reading her thoughts, Peach added, "Yes if you're wondering, Mario does know." Daisy was now afraid to find out what Peach was going to tell her but Daisy bit, "What am I really here for?" But she would not get an answer as Luigi came back out from changing. Peach's facial expression changed, "Hey Daisy want to play chicken?" (I don't know exactly what it's called but it is a pool game where the boys are giving piggy-back rides and the girls have to try to knock the other off of thier partner) Luigi gave a blank stare, "Wait will I be included?," he asked shyly. "Of course you will silly! you're the only other guy here.." Peach replied, but much in a way that Daisy normally would.

Soon it was lunchtime, and the four came in from a three-hour swim. Everybody had salami sandwiches. Mario and Peach went into the dining room to eat while Daisy went out to the gardens as well. Luigi was stuck between going in different places to eat lunch. Remembering the conversation he had with Mario the night previous, he decided that now was as good time as any to break the ice. He also remembered that Mario never talked to him so Luigi made a mental note to talk to him later. "Hey Luigi, what are you doing here?" came a voice to his right. He immediately recognized it. It was Daisy. Little did the two know that the they were being watched. "Would you mind if I ate lunch with you?" Luigi asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah, sure, sit down, I actually wanted to talk with you." Daisy replied.

Luigi looked confused, "About what?"

"You, actually."

"Did I upset you Princess Daisy? Oh I so sorry I really didn't mean to, I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Luigi was now at his knees before Daisy. All he got in response was laughter.

"What's so funny,"he asked again, confused.

"You, my dear Luigi," she was able to catch her breath, and continued, "My subjects don't even treat me with this much respect, and they respect me A LOT. But the funny part is that we've only met for two days and you are asking forgiveness for something that you never did. I like you."

Luigi, not knowing how to respond to this, "I like you too, princess. Do you want to go on a date?"

Daisy smiled and said, "On one condition, you stop calling me princess, deal? Or else I'll start calling you Super Luigi."

Luigi's face lights up, "Yes!" He leaves to go tell Mario that he got a date with the princess before actually setting up the date. "Hey Mario, I got a date," he yells as he runs into the dining room. "Hello? Mario? Peach? " Luigi steps into the room, and goes through it and enters the study, where he hears, "MMMMMM, Mario, I love you," Luigi turns the corner, and sees Mario and Peach making out.

"Gahhh!" The lovebirds yelped, realizing that Luigi had arrived. They turned around, both of them blushing at what they'd been caught doing. Luigi just laughed at their reaction, "Look, I may be formal all the time but I not Toadsworth, so I won't scold you for kissing, but since I got your attention, I got a date!" Mario looked at his brother, "Cool Luigi, where at?" Luigi gave a look of embarassment before he ran to the other side, "Hey bro, this thing between the princess and I, stays between us three." Luigi nodded his affirmation, and ran off to find Daisy.

Daisy sat there with the empty plate sitting on her lap, waiting for Luigi to come back and set the date up. She laughed at herself, thinking that Luigi must have never had a date before. She heard footsteps and heavy breathing knowing that it would be Luigi. "So what do you want to do?" he asks her, "I mean that the Mushroom Days are coming up soon, would you like to go there? If not, we can.." he trails off. "The Mushroom Days sound excellent, Luigi, meet me here at eight on the first day and we can do something different every day?" Daisy responds. " But for now, do you want to go for a 1 vs. 1 kart race?" Luigi could not have said it better himself.

An hour later, Luigi and Daisy arrive at the track that they decided on. (Daisy had her kart imported, for whatever reason) A lone lakitu was just sitting in the track's prep room, waiting for someone to come and race. When Luigi and Daisy showed up, showed that they have a legal driving license, Lakitu went ahead and started the race. Normally, he would not have been interested in the race, but out of boredom, he watched the race. It was a very competitive race around Toad Circuit. He was glad that he watched because it ended up being pretty entertaining. Here is a narration: Luigi and Daisy start dead even on the line, and it is 3,2,1 GO! Daisy burns out on the line while Luigi get the jump. You can tell that he is an expert. The first set of boxes, Luigi pulls a triple banana while a second later Daisy pulls a single mushroom. They finish the lap, grabbing a back-up item, green shell for Luigi, and more mushrooms for Daisy. On the front strait, Daisy uses all three mushrooms, passing Luigi in the process. In an attempt to pick up another item, he uses all bananas and the green shell at random, but picks up the best item he could have gotten: the blue shell. He was a good 10 seconds behind Daisy. She races around to the next set of boxes, picking up a tanooki leaf. She immediately equips the item, thinking that Luigi got three red shells, but to her dismay her tanooki disappears, only to find a blue shell hovering over her head only for a second, before it explodes upon her. Just as she gets going, she looks in her rearview to see Luigi catching fast, and has yet another item. Oh, its only a banana. They pull around the final turn going into the third lap when Lakitu reminds them of the lap count. On the first box, both pull a red shell which Luigi throws his banana into the grass and equips his red shell. He then proceeds to throw the shell knowing that it would have no effect on Daisy. They reach the second set of boxes, Luigi recieves a bomb-omb (or ba-bomb, whatever floats your boat) and Daisy gets a fire flower. Daisy trying to use all of her fireballs quickly throws all of them back toward Luigi, but missing badly on all. Luigi equips his bomb-omb and picks up a banana. Daisy pulls one too, and chucks hers all the way to just before the finish line. Luigi, in a last-ditch effort, throws his bomb-omb ahead and actually hits Daisy,but because he could not see the banana on the other side, he runs into it spinning out. The race would turn out to be a photo finish. Lakitu, who determines the finish positions, could not believe his eyes, the race, for the first time in Mariokart history, was a tie. When Luigi and Daisy came over to see who won, they could not believe their eyes either. It was a tie.

When the pair arrived back at the castle, it was about ten at night. Luigi didn't have to be asked by the graveyard shift guard, as he had seen that Daisy was with him. Luigi walked in, with Daisy in hand, and walked her up to her room. "Thank you for everything today Daisy. I had a lot of fun and I can't wait for next week." Luigi had on the brightest smile on complete with a blush. "Luigi," Daisy started,"I had so much fun too. We should do this again tommorow, though. No racing either, because I am wiped." Luigi and Daisy started to lean in to kiss... and then Polterpup jumped right into the middle, barking like a madman. The pair, standing in the hallway, blushed a little, before saying their goodbyes when Daisy shut the door. Luigi walked down the hallway, out of the castle, and drove home before he noticed that he too, was wiped. Entering the small cottage that he stays at most of the time, (think of the mansion stated in the previous chapter as more of a 'summer home')seeing a passed out Mario on the couch. "Snore... Peach...snore... Peach" was all that his brother would say. Luigi walked up the stairs and went to bed. Polterpup had to float all the way home, being forgotten by his owner. He was used to this, but it didn't mind the hyperactive ghost dog. He ran all the way home, careful to avoid Mario, found his bed and took a nap for a few days.

As soon as he heard the door close, Mario moved from his 'sleeping' postition and opened up his Toadbook. "Everything is going according to plan. Daisy and Luigi have hooked up, and our relationship is still a secret," Mario tells his girlfriend Peach. "Good, Daisy and Luigi are going to the Mushroom Days festival for their date. Looks like we'll be busy until then, Mario, we should make it a double date." She laughs flirtingly at the camera, knowing that the red brother would have no choice but to accept. Mario responds, "Sounds good to me, Luigi and I will see you two then, love ya, I got to go to bed before Luigi gets suspicious." Peach laughed at this, remembering the cover-up Mario did to keep their spying a secret. Making out wasn't the best choice, but in a pinch, it'll do. "Good night, Mario," and with that, she closes her own Toadbook. Once she lays in her bed, she hopes that she can find her friends love, be it not with each other or with, she wanted them to be happy.

Daisy woke up the next day and had a strange feeling that something good was going to happen. She didn't know what but she also felt that something good was going to happen with Luigi. She showered and dressed, in casual orange clothes, and walked down to where the pink princess was standing. She too was in casual clothes, her's pink, and appeared to have been up quite late last night. Peach was sitting at a table that was within arm's reach of a coffee machine, and it stunk like there had been multiple pots brewed. Daisy smiled, "Late night, huh?" all she got was a mumbled 'yeah'. Peach lifted her head up and asked in a much clearer voice, but evident that she was tired, "You know that we've been friends for a long while, right Daisy?" Daisy nodded, not knowing where this conversation is heading. "All I've ever wanted, after I found Mario, was for my friend to find her love. The suitors that your father tried to put you with were all jerks, even I'll admit that," Daisy nodded, remembering his last ditch effort of Waluigi, "so if everything goes right with Luigi, I think that you guys would be quite the cute couple. And remember, if there is anything that you want to know about relationships girl, talk to me, my door is always open." Daisy only nodded at this, knowing what her friend meant.

Mario woke before Luigi for the first time in a long time, but decided to leave Luigi. He got ready and went into town to help the toads. Luigi woke up an hour later, only to look at the clock and see that he slept in until 11:00. (yes this is sleeping in for Luigi he is always up at around 8) At this Luigi speedily got ready and used his kart to get to the castle (Mario never uses his). Once again, the guard had to ask him his name and purpose. Once inside, Luigi quickly found Daisy and proceeded to ask her, "Do you want to go on a picnic?" Daisy is shocked at the sudden sound of her voice, but she really wanted to get out of the castle, and more importantly find more out about Luigi. "Sure that sounds excellent! Let's go grab some sandwiches, and we can go from there." Daisy said, not wanting to leave his side.

About an hour later, the two were on the hill that overlooked Toad Town. The view from here was amazing, as one could see right down Main st. of town, and it aligns perfectly with Peach's castle." You look wonderful today, Daisy. Even more so in casual clothes than your formal ones." Luigi says trying to start a conversation after lunch. "Thank you Luigi, I know that we didn't plan this, but this was a wonderful lunch." She says. "How'd you guys get here in the first place? It must have been weird, traveling through worlds."

Luigi sighed, knowing that if Daisy were to be his girlfriend, he may as well let her know. She probably wouldn't get everything, but, he'd have to try. "It all started with our plumbing business, Mario and I were plumbers by trade, and we had an elderly lady say that she was hearing strange things from her bathtub and that a neighbor suggested that we would be able to fix it," Luigi sighed missing his home, wondering about his family, "We arrived and started to work on the drain, which had been clogged as well. I was standing in the bathtub when I undid the clog. Water started draining, and I tried to step out but my left leg was stuck, and soon both of us were down the pipe." Daisy considered this chunk of information for a moment, giving Luigi time to try to contemplate on how the brothers fit down the pipe. He continues, "We ended up in what seemed to be the sewers of Brooklyn, which is where we had lived during the time. Then out of nowhere, turtle or what you know as koopas, began appearing out of different colored pipes. Once we defeated all of them a large green pipe literally grew out of the ground, and we didn't see another way out of here, so we entered the pipe. We landed here, and that is when we found toads running around like madmen, and we had asked what was going on. And the rest was history..." Luigi takes a big sigh, not knowing if she got everything, hoping she did, so he didn't have to retell his story again. He never liked telling it, niether did Mario, but if someone asks, they will tell them.(though everybody knew it by now) But this story does not come without homesickness, as both now know that they will not be able to go home. Daisy, on the other hand, was shocked. She never heard of anything like this ever happening before or since. But she eventually shrugged this off and noticed Luigi was in a lot of pain, not physically, but emotionally. "Sorry I asked Luigi, I didn't mean to give you pain." Daisy felt really bad for asking now even still after his response, "I figured that if you are going to be my girlfriend, you ought to know my past," he pauses, "So what is it like out in Sarasaland, my brother just said it was sand and heat." Daisy just laughed and replied, "Not exactly, we have heat, sand, and people. Other than that then yes, your brother was right. Even though we are mostly desert, we like to have a good time. I think that you would fit right in with our people." Luigi was perplexed, he really wanted to go to Sarasaland, but he really rather spend his time with Daisy. Daisy and Luigi sat and watched the sunset. "M..m...my brother and Peach must be worried sick about us right now." they laughed, knowing that Peach and Mario never paid them a whole lot of attention when they were together. Little did they know what was going on with either Peach and Mario...

Mario was pacing, wondering on when his green brother was going to come back from his lunch 'date' with Daisy. He really needed to ask him a question. A moment later Luigi came walking in after escorting Daisy back to the castle. "Hey Luigi..." The man in green paid no attention to Mario. Mario knew that something was wrong or on his mind. "Luigi!" Mario yelled. This snapped Luigi out of his trance. "Huh? What, Mario?" Mario facepalmed, knowing that this is probably what he looked like at this point with Peach. "Do you think that this ring is big enough?"


	4. Chapter 4

Before we resume, I would like to thank all of the readers out there. After chapter 8, I would be open to you guys guiding the plot. Here are the rules: Daisy cannot go out with Mario (same with Luigi and Peach), and Bowser and Boo are no longer threats, and no character deaths. Just send me a review suggesting on where the story will go, and I will try my best to get everybody. Again, thank you readers.

Chapter 4- Mario's 'bad' luck

Luigi stood there in shock. All he saw was a beautiful diamond, a rarity, of course. Mario stood there in anticipation, "Well? Do you think she will like it?" Luigi laughed heartily at this question and replied, "Remember what Mama taught us, it's not the ring, it's the person giving the ring." Mario sighed knowing that everything was going to be okay, he had a ballsy plan, and with a little help from the least expecting person, everything would be just fine. After a few minutes of small talk, both bros. went to bed.

(We enter Mario's dream)

All he sees is white. Looking back down the aisle, was the most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen. Toadsworth was escorting her to the altar, music was playing, and people were rejoicing. But why was he in the crowd? He looks up, toward the altar, and sees Bowser, King of Koopas, standing in his best...clothes? (I didn't exactly know where to go on this one, so...yeah) Mario puts two and two together? "Mario!" He hears a voice, but doesn't see anyone open their mouth. "Mario!" (In the regular world) Mario shoots up, out of bed, drenched in sweat. Luigi was standing over him with a full glass of water. Mario swipes it out of his hand, drinks it entirely, and puts it back down. "Are you alright Mario?" Luigi asked with inquisitive eyes, demanding that he tells him. "I had a nightmare." Mario pauses, Luigi still expecting more, "One where Bowser marries Peach." Luigi rolls his eyes, "Oh, that one again. Mario, you are always telling me that I worry too much. Look at you, you're going to propose to Peach in a few days, and you're worried that an old foe that both of us took care of many, many years ago is going to break the spell? Yeah, right." (Meanwhile in Bowser's castle: Bowser: Duhhhhhhh (he is laying on a pit of fire, thus setting himself on fire for the third time in ten minutes)) Mario gave him an incredulus look, "Yeah, says the one who doesn't have to worry about being rejected in front of all of the kingdom!" Luigi laughed, "Yeah, ookay Mario, she is in total, complete, or any other word that means the same thing in love with you! You'll be fine." Mario rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a little help from Polterpup, (he was still too tired to be scared) who also just woke up from his day and a half nap. Mario turned to his red 'M' themed clock. 4:30 am. "Damn it," was all that he could mumble. Soon, Luigi turned to go into the kitchen and make breakfast. Mario stepped into the shower and turned on the shower. Luigi who was humming the Luigi's Mansion theme, (again, what we know it as) heard Mario scream as he jumped out of shower, fully awake, "GODDAMMIT LUIGI! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" was that that was heard from the bathroom. Luigi, who was laughing uncontrollably, quickly hid his old plumbing tools. Mario hadn't kept up with the Mushroom Piping Union for a while, so Luigi knew how to mix boiling hot water with freezing cold water and put them to different jets in the bros. shower. Mario finished and came down, "I have to admit, that was pretty good, but I will get you back for that, you sneaky bastard." Luigi finished cooking and eating his breakfast. The Super Mario Brothers were not supposed to help,(Toads for some reason don't like owing a whole lot more than they already do to them) but since they could not see their girlfriends, they had nothing better to do than help. Mario noticed an elderly toad (no, not Toadsworth there can be more than one old Toad.) was carrying a heavy load, and ran off to help. Luigi on the other hand, was helping check which lights worked or not, using his lightning abilities. (Yes Luigi can summon lightning, You guys decide what other power-up Mario can summon at will, seeing that he already has fire. I am currently leaning toward ice, but you guys choose, as it will appear later in the story. Back to the story) After helping the old man, Mario headed to the kitchen to make sure that they had enough hands to make all the food required for the event. Luigi then went over to find that Mario had beaten him to the kitchen, "You? Cooking? Just tell me what you cooked so I can stay away," Luigi joked. Mario shook his head knowing that this may be a fact, decided to make a what looked like a semi-professional-taste-test and nearly choked on it. It was nasty, but with a little coconut, it tasted a lot better. (He was making a sauce that had random stuff in it, no one knows what) Luigi then ran over to where the rides were being set up, and decided to give an extra hand with lifting the roller coaster pieces into place. One smaller piece fell on his head and gave him a pounding headache for the next 3 hours. After the day was done, both of the brothers headed home for a good hearty supper, and a good night's rest.

Peach and Daisy's day before the Mushroom Days

"Hey Peach can I come in?" Daisy asked from outside. "Sure," was Peach's response. She was upset that her daydream of Mario had ended, but it wasn't like it could last forever. "So what you need, Daisy, as I was daydreaming about my boyfriend," Peach covered her mouth,'too much, too much' she thought. First she let her know what she was doing at 8 in the morning, secondly, she said 'boyfriend'. Daisy just gave back a blank stare before laughing, " You seriously think that nobody knows that you two are going out? I mean, hell, even I knew. It's not like it was supposed to be a secret, was it?" Daisy asked, a little curiously. All Peach did was gave her a 'Luigi answer', "Well...er..um," Daisy facepalmed, "You guys can't keep a secret, can you?" Peach blushed, but retorted, "Well, you're not the best either! I know that you like Luigi. After you met him, you seem a bit different, I can't tell what, but different." Daisy just looked at the ground. She knew this to be true. When she was around Luigi, it just was something that he does, or maybe, it's just him, that brings out the only side of her that so far, he's only seen. "Yeah, I'll admit it. I do." Daisy said sheepishly. "Ha! I knew you did!" Peach replied robustly, "So what do you need to talk to me about?" Daisy replies, "Well..." Peach catches on to this, "You wanted to talk about Luigi didn't you?"

After they talked about Daisy's new boyfriend, both went down to the dining room where Toadsworth was waiting/eating. "Mhice ov ou to chome dohwnfor lhunch." He swallows his food (yes, as proper as he may be, Toadsworth still forgets stuff from time to time). They quickly converse and eat and go separate ways. Daisy and Peach go out shopping while Toadsworth ... does whatever Toadsworth does. The pair of princesses first went to a snazzy dress store. They picked out similar looking 'modern' dresses that were pink and orange respectively. The dresses were slim, but not too suggestive, but looked fabulous at the same time. The pair hit a shoe store a few stores down. They also picked out similar looking shoes that matched their dresses in their own way. They went to the infamous 'Wario bros. ice cream shoppe' and had the cheapest thing on the menu : two root beer floats that cost 45 coins. They went to a few other shops in town, but not buying much: 50 chocolate bars for the guards, little dodads (trinkets aka other useless crap) for the ladies who do the laundry with a few other items. When they walked past the beauty shop, they simply walked in and got all done up for the Mushroom Days. They finally walked back into the castle at about 7:30 to a frazzled Toadsworth, "I've been up all night waiting, see? I drank this whole pot of coffee trying to stay up!" All he got in return was laughter with Peach saying, "It's only 7:30 Toadsworth. Get some sleep for tomorrow, you'll need it." The girls went to bed after dropping their stuff off. Toadsworth waits until he is sure he is alone before taking out the red phone, (which goes directly to Mario's home hence the color. Any coincidence with the White House is purely... coincidental) "Mario, phase one complete. Useless distraction worked. They have no clue. Over." Mario, on the other hand was high-fiving his bro., "Good, they will surely be surprised. Toadsworth, are you sure that this is fine with you, having the princess under my protection," Luigi just laughs in the background before he is shut up by a punch in the stomach. "Yes, I am finally ready to give the kingdom over to your authority," the old toad responds, "Old toad out." At this the bros. went to bed, for a busy tomorrow.

Hey guys, I know, not the most humoros of the all the chapters, and I wanted to get the Mario/Peach romance out of the way so that we can focus on the best character of all time: Luigi. If you are a little disappointed, donz worry. I have another chapter that I am working on, and it will undoubitably be longer than this one… Thanks and stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This is the new chapter that will be the longer chapter that I was talking about last time. Last time, was also a short update, but I will resume normal updating of every four days or something like that. Also if you have a question about what happens (because I may not be the best writer of all time) Just shoot me a review, and I will try, again, my best to respond to you, the reader. I feel that this is a two-way relationship, and you are very important to me. Thanks doods, and enjoy the reading.

Luigi woke up too a burning smell. It smelled like toast... sort of. He glanced over at the clock, 10:00, "Of course. The poor man wanted breakfast." Luigi laughed oddly at his remark. Luigi went downstairs to find Mario eating his 'gourmet' toast. Luigi smiled smugly and said, "There, I am finally better thqn you at something and you can't deny it." Mario chuckled, trying to ease the pressure off of his shoulders for tonight, and the fact that Luigi was right.

Later, the brothers went over to the castle to visit their girlfriends. Luigi and Daisy talked about everything from puppies to kingdom visits. "Luigi, I remember the first time I went to the Beanbean Kingdom. The first person I met was the king of course. He told me that he was pleased to meet me and the other royal delegates from Sarasaland. And my first response was, " Ahhhh! A talking veggie! Everybody run for your lives!" But to my defense I was 7 at the time. And besides, that was the only other kingdom I visited other than this one." Luigi was still laughing at the veggie part, and told her about the fact that Mario tried to cook. Both laughed at this, having fun at Mario's expense. They got up, holding hands, walking in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Luigi walked with her, guiding her on a tour of sorts to the different spots in town that would interest Daisy. First, he stopped at a chocolate shop. The gormet chocolate factory had the best chocolate in the whole wide world(s). Daisy picked out a bunny, and Luigi went up to the counter to pay. They continued on the walk around, waiting for Mushroom Days to start at 4:00 that night. At about 2:00, the pair sat down on a bench tired from walking, and Luigi had to tell Daisy something, " Daisy, I am really glad that I am your girlfreind. Wait I mean boyfriend!" Luigi just started blushing and put his face in his hands while Daisy was having a hard time breathing from laughing. After what seemed like forever to Luigi, she calmed down and said what he'd always wanted to hear from her, "That is why I like you. Not only you are a gentleman, you look cute when you mess up. And it doesn't hurt to be handsome, too ya know." Daisy gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off toward the castle, "See you at 4:00, cutie!"

Mario was walking about in Toad Town Square (which is where Luigi and Daisy were earlier) when he decided to find his brother. He wanted him to see the proposal in person anyhow. Mario looked at his watch, 5:00. 'That should be enough time to find him' he thought. Soon enough, he found Luigi sitting on a park bench, with a very dazed look on his face. "Luigi, what the hell happened to you? You look like Wario farted in your face." Luigi was pulled from his trance, "First, that is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard, second, I just got kissed by a girl!'" Mario replies, "Hey! Good job bro! You're still 6 years behind every other man ever to have lived! But hey you got a kiss!" Luigi pouted back at Mario, "Well I'M SORRY IF I DIDN'T GET EVERY OTHER GIRL IN THE UNIVERSE! Other than Daisy that is." Mario and Luigi laughed, realizing how pointless the whole argument was getting to be. Luigi looked up at Mario, "You worried bro, this is going to be big for the Mushroom Kingdom ya know," Mario tried to think less of worrying about what was going to happen. 'My brother worried too much' Mario always thought. Soon Luigi had to go find Daisy at the castle while Mario had to go to the Main Stage, which is where the opening ceremonies were held. Luigi ran up the path to Peach's castle. As soon as he was let in by the guards (they finally recognized him) Luigi was waiting in the main foyer. After waiting 15 minutes, Daisy went down the stairs to see her boyfreind standing in his usual clothes, not bothering to dress up for the event (they _**are**_ the Mario brothers). Luigi watched as the stunning Daisy walked down in her dress that kept him speechless. (I am not very good with describing things, especially clothes, so imagine what you want) Luigi had to be helped by Daisy to keep his jaw closed, "Mama mia," was all he could say. Daisy giggled and asked, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to take me on a date, hmm?" Luigi quickly returned from the land of fantasy land, and escorted his date out for the wonderful night that was to be had. Soon they arrived in Toad Town Square, where Peach was making announcements for the kingdom. Toadsworth traditionally began the Mushroom Days, but this year he had an announcement. Daisy and Peach were totally shocked and confused. "Master Mario, the stage is yours," he says before Mario, whom is walking up to the stage, bringing Peach up by hand. Peach, who is looking around at the audience, all trying to wonder what Mario could be doing, gave a curious stare at the plumber. Mario began, "Peach, ever scince I first saw you and saving the kingdom, I had to get to know you. After my brother and I defeated Bowser for the last time, we all hope," he joked, "I got to know you much better. I soon wanted to spend every day with you, but now, I want to spend the rest of my life, or lives, depending on how many 1-up mushrooms I collect, (joking again, crowd gives a chuckle) with you." He gets down on one knee, opens up the ring box with the most beautiful diamond inside, and finally asks, "WIll you marry me Peach?" Peach who is just as shocked as the rest of the kingdom, who are watching the ceremonies on TV (Toad-i-vision), responds, jumping up and down, repeatily saying yes, and hugging Mario so fast, he didn't get the ring on. The crowd erupts into cheer, being informed that a new king and queen shall be crowned.

After the surprise at the opening ceremonies, Luigi and Daisy decided to give their congrats later to the soon-to-be-hitched couple. The pair, holding hands began to walk down the many booths of food and entertainment. Everything that the Mushroom Kingdom could offer. Luigi was invited over to a dunking station where the guest dunkee was none other than Princess Peach herself. Daisy really wanted him to do it, so he could show off his new type of a pitch (if you played super sluggers before, you know what I am talking about, for those who don't it looks like a mini tornado going back and forth). He paid the five coins toward the booth, who was sponsoring the local orphanage, wound up his pitch, and hit his target. Peach was not expecting Luigi to hit it, so she warned him, "If you come back later, I'll have Mario run you out of town." Luigi looked at her apologeticly, "Well I think that I could dunk him, too!" the crowd gave some cheers, followed by Daisy telling Peach, "Go convince him to do it, it would be fun to get a picture or two of this." Peach nodded, "I'll make sure to tell him," she told the crowd, wanting to see Mario get dunked. After leaving the booth Daisy and Luigi both got a large cotton candy and a soda. As they walked around a young toad came up and exclaimed, "Luigi! Thank the stars! There has been a leak over by the the hamburger booth!" Luigi gave his soda and cotton candy to Daisy, and followed the toad over to where the leak was. Luigi and the toad ran over to the hamburger stand, rounded a corner, and WAM! Luigi got a faceful of pie. As he licks the pie off of his face, he just hears laughing. Luigi looks up, expecting to see the Wario bros., remembering all the trouble they caused in the past. But what he sees is Mario handing over five coins over to the Toad and Mario barely able to contain himself. "Hahaha I (breath)...got you so good," Mario laughed. Daisy came around to see that Luigi was still on the ground, licking pie off of his face, and Mario laughing, no more than five feet away. Daisy asked, "What happened here? And why are _**you**_ laughing at my dear Luigi? Huh?" Mario was picked up off of the ground. He quickly answered, "It was a payback prank from this morning. I hit Luigi with a pie in the face, and sent the Toad kid to lure Luigi here. You have to admit, it was pretty funny." Daisy dropped him and helped Luigi up. Soon the two were on their way over to the castle where there was a firework show that was going to begin at dusk. But they did hear that Peach managed to convince Mario to do the dunk tank. So they headed over to the dunk tank where, again, Luigi was able to dunk Mario. Soon enough, Daisy and Luigi were heading over to the castle, where the fireworks were just about to begin.

Luigi was gazing at the stars, "I wonder where where Rosalina is right now," he said this a little too loud, as Daisy was walking up from behind him. "Now, just who might that be?" Daisy said, getting ready to slap him silly, "Your ex-girl? Huh?" Luigi was now just aware of his mistake, hearing Mario's voice in his head 'Never, ever mention another girl on the first date. EVER.' Luigi turned red as he and Daisy were walking over to a gazebo where they decided earlier that they were going to watch the fireworks. They sat down, Luigi sitting just inside of arm's reach for Daisy, "Well..." was all that he could come up with. WHHACK! Daisy's hand left a clean, red mark on Luigi's face as his world just got flipped upside-down. He gets up in time to see Daisy walking away, with an upset look on her face.

Hey, I just want to say that I am sorry for not updating. My computer broke, and I could not update right away, but everything is fine now. I just want to thank you guys for being patient with me. My summer break is coming up, so I may be able to work ahead, but I don't know yet. By the way, I would like you guys to let me know what you think of the story so far, any improvements, (I know the humor in the last few chapters have been non-existent) really anything. THANKS DOODS!


	6. Chapter 6

"But Maaaaaarrrriioooo! What do I do?," Luigi wailed later that night. Daisy had walked off on the date and Mario found his brother heartbroken in front of the castle, and took him away. They were now back at their house, where Luigi was trying to get Mario to help him (again).

" I don't know, I mean other than I go with you to the castle and tell her that Rosalina was never, ever your girlfriend. But we'll have to do this with a clear head. Let's go to sleep," Mario responded. He turned to go up to his room. Soon Luigi was left alone, thinking about Daisy. Eventually he too, fell asleep, that is, until Polterpup decided to come and comfort his owner... at 4:00 in the morning. Deciding that it would be useless to go back to sleep, he watched TV until dawn.

"THAT TWO-TIMING- SON-OF-A-BITCH! Does he think that he can just use me and get away with it? Uh-uh, not going to happen," Daisy yelled, later that night, when she couldn't take being alone anymore, letting the world know of her presence, well, at least this one. Daisy decided that it would be best to just be in her room for the rest of the night. About an hour later, Peach came in, "Daisy? What's wrong?" Daisy lifted her head groggily from the pillow and turned towards Peach, "Oh, Luigi just cheated on me, that's all." Peach was confused; Luigi had another girl other than Daisy? She could not come up with an answer to this, "With..who?" Daisy picked up the curiosity in Peach's voice but retorted, "Some chick named Rosalina." Peach just laughed, remembering the girl who she only met twice. Kind hearted is one way to describe her. Daisy brought her back to reality, " What's so funny? Luigi is a cheater, is he not?" Peach looked at Daisy, "So I see that he never told you that he's seen the galaxy.. twice?" Daisy only shook her head, "No, please enlighten me."

Mario woke up to find that Luigi was his normal self, up early, making breakfast, and...tired? Mario knows Luigi very well, and Luigi is almost never tired in the morning. "Looks like you stayed up all night," Mario said bluntly. Luigi starts at his brother's voice but replies, "No help to a certain pup," Mario just laughs as he walks over to Polterpup and 'pets' it. Luigi brings out breakfast, consisting of Moo Moo Meadows milk and eggs. The brothers eat in silence, while watching the morning news, hearing that the Mushroom Festival broke another attendance record. "How am I going to be able to tell Daisy that she is the first girl that I've ever dated. I mean you had to do that with Peach when Pauline decide to show up with DK on a tour of the castle." Mario practically choked on his food, because at least they met before they found out about the common link to the past. (Yeah, I know Zelda reference) But what Luigi had done was a big mistake; AND he knew not to do that, "I don't know I guess we wing it," Luigi gulped as the pair began to finish breakfast.

"So wait, let me get this right, she is an eternal overseer of the galaxies?" Peach nodded, "And Luigi traveled the universe, collecting stars, using her observatory to be able to fly from place to place?" Peach nodded again," Once he beat Bowser, his 'galaxy' turned into a black hole, and magically got transported here?" Peach nodded again replying, "Yup, that summarizes the whole adventure." Daisy looked confused, "And this Rosalina girl, she never was Luigi's first girlfriend?" Peach laughed, "If you want to know more about him, you should talk to Mario. How do you think I know so much about Mario?" Daisy smiled devilishly at this remark. But, suddenly, why did she feel bad? "OHMYGODPEACHISHOULDGOAPOLOGZE!" she said, all without taking a breath, now knowing a bit more about her boyfriend. "Wait, what if he doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore? I made him feel so bad, and I was so mean to him, and.." "Don't worry it will be fine, knowing Luigi, he will come here to apologize.

Soon enough, Peach convinced Daisy to go get washed up and ready for the day. As Daisy was coming down, she noticed that Toadsworth was standing before the stairs to the main room, "May I have a word with you, miss Daisy?" Daisy nodded and followed Toadsworth into his office. "I heard that you were upset at Master Luigi last night. I should warn you, his emotions are shown a lot more than Master Mario's, so do be careful. If you would like to talk to me about him, that is fine, my door is always open. Princess Peach and Mario's are as well, I am certain." Daisy nodded again and quickly left the office. While walking back to the main room, Daisy was thinking about this new information, 'A Mario Brother? One whose feelings who are easily shown? That is definitely something to talk about with Mario.'

Mario and Luigi arrive at the castle doors after security recognized them and let them in. Peach was there to greet them with quick hugs and a quick peck for Mario. While greeting Luigi she whispered in his ear, "I think that you should talk to Daisy, I think that she has to tell you something." Luigi gave her a strange glance before seeing that Daisy had come into the room. "Apperently we have talk some more about everybody that you met over the years," Daisy said in an 'You are going to tell me or die' type of voice. Luigi walked up to where she was and followed her into her room while Peach and Mario went to talk to the king of Sarasaland.

Mario opened up his Toadbook that he brought with him and started a video call to the king. The king, on the other hand, was waiting for a call from Peach and Mario to update him on Daisy. He saw that they were now calling to his own ToadMac (made by the same company) and answered, "Well, has Daisy found any one man out there that could stand her?" Peach and Mario both gave giddy nods of enthusiasm, knowing how many suitors the king went through and none worked. The king was surprised at this fact and began to ask questions, "Have you met him? Is he nice? Are you sure..." "Whoah, whoah whoah, whoah WHOAH!" Mario interrupted the king, "First off I know this man better than I know Peach, and trust me I know a LOT about Peach," giving her some affection before continuing, "Second, I think that this guy is nicer than..." he couldn't compare a lot of people to Luigi in terms of kindness, "well, he is the nicest man I know. And on top of that, he is loaded, I mean, like set for life loaded." Mario chuckled, "Hell, I don't know where he puts his coins after he comes home from adventuring, but he keeps it somewhere." The king is perplexed, an adventurer? Who is nice _and_ loaded? On top of all that, he can stand his only daughter? Just who is he? Peach on the other hand, is laughing at the weird thinking faces that the king made (Come on, we all have 'em, don't we? No? Ok I'm just weird then) and asks, "Have you figured out who he is yet?" The sand king was stumped, not often people do this, but he definitely was, "No, I have never heard of any man like this one, what is his name?" Mario replies, "Your mystery man is Luigi Mario." The king, never hearing of this man, "Who's that?" Peach and Mario proceed to take not only one, but both hands and Facepalm.

Hey Doods, I just want to say I am sorry for not updating on time, but I just got really busy these last few days, and I didn't have time to write, and yes again, I would like to thank you for reading this, and I am hoping that you guys are enjoying it. Now I know that I put the rating for T, but I put it there in case that Luigi and Daisy decide to ummm, yeah you know what I am talking about. Thanks for reading and the support.


	7. Chapter 7

Luigi and Daisy are sitting in her guest room discussing some others adventures that Luigi went on, ".. and that was how I defeated King Boo just a few months ago, and why I have a 'few' coins," Luigi said in a superior tone. Daisy sat there in the chair next to him, facinated about all the times that Luigi went on an adventure. Daisy stood up and asked,"Do you want to check up on Mario and Peach," she asked with a smile, curious with what the two could be doing. Luigi said yes and the pair held hands as they went to go find out what they were doing. Mario and Peach were still discussing Daisy when the Luigi and Daisy came into earshot distance. Daisy turned to Luigi and signaled that they stay behind the corner that led into the room where the future Mushroom Royalty couple were sitting, talking over the Toadbook to someone. Daisy and Luigi heard all of what Mario and Peach had to say, surprised that that they were indeed talking about both of them. But they did hear one exchange fully before they left.

"I want to make sure my daughter can marry someone that she will want to spend the rest of her life with. We made a deal one year or so ago, that if she didn't like any of the royalty that I had provided from outside kingdoms, that one year from that date, we would send her out there to you and she could look there." Daisy knew who Peach and Mario were talking to, the King of Sarasaland, her father. Luigi was still befuddled as to who and what exactly they were talking about. Meanwhile Mario looked around the room they were in and could see the tip of a hat, a green one, and a boot peeking out from a corner, while the King kept talking. "Is something wrong Mario?" Peach asked concerned. Mario quietly signaled to the corner in the room. Peach had to look for a few minutes before she saw what he did, but once she did, she turned around and gave a knowing smile and nodded. Mario looked back at the computer, where the King had stopped talking, "Hey Luigi!" he shouted, "You know that it's not nice to eavesdrop on people," Peach decided to join, "You too, Daisy don't think that I know that you aren't there." Both of them came out knowing that their cover was blown. Luigi asked, "How'd you know that we were there?" Mario simply stated, watching his brother take a seat, "You know, if you were better a sneaking around, you would not have gotten caught, neither would your girlfriend have either," Luigi looked at his feet_ 'Darn my clumsiness'_ he thought ruefully. The King, on his ToadMac was looking at the newcomers to the conversation. Of course, he knew Daisy, but what about him? He looked like a plumber (Mario was not in his uniform, as Luigi was) and if he was the one that Mario was speaking of earlier, how could be rich? Instead of asking this, he asked, "I assume that you are Luigi Mario, correct?" Luigi looked at who was talking to him, and stuttered a yes and returned with, " Who are you?" The King was not able to answer as Daisy butted in with, "Luigi this is my father, King of Sarasaland." Luigi was sweating bullets, as he looked at the screen carefully, "Hello, your Majesty," Luigi said this with a meek voice, scared that soon, the King was going to start asking all about him. "Oh please, stop with the formalities, I can't stand them, and it's a small wonder why Daisy doesn't either," he said with a joking voice. Peach looked at Luigi and turned back to the screen, "I can't tell you how long it took Luigi to stop calling me Princess," she said with a chuckle. Mario had to hide a snicker from Luigi so he didn't get called out. Luigi just sunk back further into his chair. The King yawned, "It is getting really late, Luigi, it was really nice to meet you, and I hope I can meet you in person sometime soon. Mario, Peach, congratulations on your engagement, and be sure to let me know when the wedding is." Mario and Peach nodded, "Until next time, farewell." The King cut his connection, and turned towards his bed, where his wife already lie sleeping, and climbed in. _I hope that everything goes well for them_ he thought about his daughter and Luigi before falling asleep. (Just so you know, Sarasaland is ahead of the Mushroom Kingdom by four hours and it was nearing ten o'clock in the MK)

Meanwhile Peach and Mario, talking about the success of the Mushroom Days, remembered that the couple missed the fireworks last night and so did Luigi and Daisy. "Oh well, there's always next year," they said at the same time, recognizing this they laughed. Luigi was escorting Daisy to her room, "I'm so sorry about earlier, Daisy." Daisy looked up, enjoying that they were holding hands, "What? I was the one who overreacted, and on top of that, we didn't see the fireworks," Luigi nodded, letting the topic drop. The couple were silent until they arrived at their destination Luigi held the door open for Daisy, "I really enjoyed today, no matter what happened between us yesterday," Luigi gave her a tight hug, and when they let go, she replied, "Me too, I'll see you tomorrow." and she closed her door. Luigi slowly turned and walked away, not wanting to be away from Daisy. He found Mario and Peach kissing in the dining room and said rather loudly, "Get a room you two!" The engaged couple stopped in their tracks as they looked at the green wonder. Mario informed his brother, "I forgot to tell you, tomorrow, I'll be moving in with Peach." Luigi looked down, realizing that he would have to take care of the house alone was sad, but then realized that he would have his own house other than his vacation home out in World 3. (The mansion that Luigi built at the end of Luigi's Mansion, yeah that one, he put it there) Mario continued, "I'll sleep here tonight, and we, Peach and I will move my stuff here tomorrow." Luigi nodded and left while Mario walked past him with Peach, "See you tomorrow, bro!" Luigi sighed and ran home. When he got there, he saw that Polterpup was hungry so he gave him some generic ghost dog food. (Also developed by E. Gadd) Polterpup ate and went to sleep while Luigi looked at the clock on the wall, and it told him that it was 11:00 at night. He decided to go to bed too.

Luigi woke in the morning, going through his normal schedule, accidentally making two plates instead of one (he's been making Mario meals for 8 years now) so he gave the other to Polterpup who gladly accepted the food. Luigi started to pack up Mario's stuff for him early since he had nothing better to do than, of course be with Daisy. At 10:30, Mario and Peach came in work clothes to help move stuff. They didn't even notice that Luigi had packed the stuff into the boxes because Mario was crying. "I can't believe that this is the last time I am going to live in this place." Luigi nodded, laughing, " Yeah, me too, it sure is going to be lonely around here." Peach was sitting on the sofa in the living room with Mario. She was looking at the walls thinking of a way that Luigi would not be lonely. Looking at Mario, she stood up, "I have an idea, Luigi!" she exclaimed, "But before we talk let's get the stuff into the trailer." The trio made great time due to Luigi's thinking ahead of time, but nonetheless, they were tired at the end. After supplying everyone with something to drink, Luigi inquired at Peach, "So what is your idea from earlier?" Peach replied, "Well I was thinking of people who could make you not feel lonely, and I looked at Mario, and how he is moving in with me, well no dir. Anyway, I was thinking, if I could talk to the King, I may be able to see if Daisy can move in with you." Mario complimented, " That is a great idea, Peach!" and kisses her on the cheek. " When we get back to the castle, I will call the King" said Peach as she walked out, "I will call you to let you know what he said."

The King of Sarasaland was doing some paperwork in his office when his phone rang, "Hello?" he said. The caller was Princess Peach. She told him that Mario and her had taken another step in their relationship, and that Mario had moved in with her. He was wondering what in the second world did this have to do with him, "... And why do I need to know this Peach? With all due respect, I don't need to know all about your love life." Peach got to her point. Luigi said that he would be lonely now that the house was all his. She went through how she got her idea, and finally proposed that Daisy move in with Luigi so that he isn't lonely. The king was about to reject it, but then he thought about her, and how she is happy with him. That this may improve the relationship some, a lot better than what it is. He finally said, "Only if they both agree to it then why not? It can't hurt at all." Peach quickly said thanks and that Luigi would be delighted.

Daisy was sitting in her room, playing some violent video game. One that was called Mariokart Wii. She enjoyed it, it gave her a challenge but still was a lot of fun. (A/n:The Mushroom World has pretty much all the same game titles that we have, so yes) She played until 11:00 that morning, when Toadsworth, needing a break, asked to join. She knew that Luigi was occupied for most of today, helping Mario move in. At 4:00, she and Toadsworth were racing in Toad's Factory, when they heard a knock at the door. It was Peach, she was absolutely happy about something, probably still happy about the fact that her and Mario are engaged. "Daisy, can I speak with you... in private, for a moment?" Peach asked after we finished a race. "Sure," Daisy replied, not knowing where this is going. They went over into the room's bathroom, out of earshot of Toadsworth, who was still concentrated on the next race. "Whatchya need, Peach?" Daisy asked, in her usual tone. "Luigi helped Mario and I move Mario's stuff out of his house today and commented on how he would be lonely after Mario left and all. So I came up with an idea that you could move in with him while you are still here!" Daisy could literally jump through the ceiling right now. "Wait, does my dad know?" Daisy asked not sure if he would approve. "I talked to him a few minutes ago over the phone and asked and he said that if you were okay with it, in which I am sure that you are, right?" Daisy started squealing like a girl at a boy band concert, "Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes! Ohhh I am so excited!" Peach smiled, "I'll call Luigi to let him know that you'll be moving in soon," and promptly left the room. Toadsworth was still playing (trying to cheaply catch up to Daisy, he was that far behind) and after he'd finished last for the third race in a row, gave up and went back to work. Daisy went to sleep as fast as she could later that night, but she was too excited about moving in with her boyfriend, Luigi. She whispered to herself, "Oh, this is going to be awesome."

Meanwhile, Luigi was still cleaning up from from earlier that day. At about 5:30, a call came to the phone, and Luigi ran as fast as he could to the phone, "Peach?" he asked, what he got in response was, "Uhhhh, no. This is Bob from the Telemarketing Company-" Luigi hung up cursing himself for thinking that- the phone rang again, "Oh who da hell is it this time?" Luigi yelled at no one in particular. He picked up the phone, "Hello?" he said in a monotone voice. "Hey Luigi! Great news! Both the King and Daisy said yes, so when can she move in?" Peach said in a cheery voice, Mario was standing next to her, listening in. "Uhh, tomorrow would be fine. Only if she says yes, though." Peach agreed and hung up. She turned to Mario, "Well, he _did _help you with your stuff, so I suggest that you help him." Mario sighed, "Yeah, I guess so," (Mario is very lazy on stuff like this)

Daisy woke the next day to the wonderful thought that something good was going to happen today. She stretched and headed down to the dining room. Mario and Peach were in two different sets of clothing. Mario was dressed like he was ready to fix a drain, while Peach remained pristine as ever. "Hey guys, mind telling me what's going on? I mean Mario dressed like he went down into the sewers a few hours ago while Peach, you look nice as ever." Mario looked up from his _Toad-Gazette_ and replied, "You, my friend are moving in with your boyfriend, and I am going to help." Daisy smiled, "Thanks, Mario, but I don't have a lot of stuff here, so-" Peach interrupted, "You would be surprised what Kings like yours can do overnight. He sent you the rest of your wardrobe." Daisy laughed, "Well in that case, I will need all the help I can get." She turned around to get changed, with Peach telling her that Luigi would be over at eleven to start moving. It was now 10:23. Daisy went through everything in the clothes that she packed but could not find anything that wasn't nice, nor expensive. Daisy ran down to Peach's room, "Do you have work clothes?" The pink princess laughed, "Scince when do princesses work? I borrowed from Mario yesterday, maybe call Luigi to ask him to borrow some."

At eleven, Luigi arrived at the Main Room in the castle. Mario was sitting next to Luigi, waiting for Daisy to change into Luigi's clothes (in her room for your information), while Luigi started to pile boxes into the trailer behind his kart. Daisy came down and the three filled up the trailer to the brim with clothes and other stuff, ready for transport. Once they got to Luigi's house (now Daisy's too), They unloaded everything and gave Mario a ride back to the castle. Luigi started to move stuff around before he asked the dumbest question of all time, "Which room do you want?" Daisy asked, "Well, where's your room?" Luigi got to what she was getting at, that they would share a room together. This was odd for Luigi, considering that he'd always had his own room, even in Brooklyn. But, as a couple, they would have to work it out. Later that night, when Luigi put the last dress in the closet, he came downstairs where Daisy was watching TV with Polterpup. Luigi joined them on the couch, grabbing Daisy's hand in the process. After a minute, she layed back on Luigi, gave him a kiss, and quickly fell asleep. After that, Luigi turned off the TV, and fell into a restful sleep.

Hey Doods! I am sorry for the late update, as I was working on this piece by piece. If you guessed Moving in with each other as what they were going to do from my last AN, you are correct (LOLOL). Anyways I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope to be able to update soon. And my last order of buisiness, I want to thank you guys again, for reading this, as it means a lot to have your support and all dat good stuff. See ya later.


	8. Chapter 8

Toadsworth had finished writing up the official documents that both Mario and Princess Peach would need to sign on their wedding day. He yawned for a moment before noticing that safe that had been there for 15 years. As the King and Queen's final request, they told the old toad not to open it until the time was right. He still kept the key for the lock in his quarters, so he would rather give whatever's inside to the future royal couple tomorrow.

Daisy woke up to the smell of breakfast. If it tasted anything like it smelled, then she would be in for a treat. Luigi was manning the stove sauteing multiple things and cooking the eggs all at once. (The Bros. really like eggs lol) Daisy walked up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders, "You know, I have no idea how a girl didn't fall in love with a man who could cook before me. I am really lucky, and not to mention, hungry." Luigi smiled at her last comment, turning around to serve breakfast, "And I have no idea how someone didn't fall in love with a girl as beautiful as you." He returned to the kitchen to turn everything off and put some stuff away. Daisy started eating right away. She thought that Luigi would be the one to teach the cooks back at the castle a thing or two about cooking, "So now I see how Mario gained some weight," she told Luigi, jokingly as he came back to eat with her. "Yeah, he was a good dishwasher for quite sometime because he always cleaned his plate." The two lovers shared a laugh at Mario's expense. Later, the two got ready for the day, and went about for a walk, taking Polterpup with. They went to several stores around Toad Town and bought some small things for around the house. That day was a lazy day for them, as they went to the pond and fed some ducks, watched a movie (Not the SMB. Movie, both agreed that looked weird), and visited with Peach and Mario out in the gardens. Once they left, they went back to the house. It was now about 8:30 pm. Luigi and Daisy walked into the door both spent from the day of walking around that they had. Luigi turned to Daisy, "You know, I am surprised that your dad let you move in with me." Daisy laughed, "You're telling me, but then, he _did_ go through about 20 suitors, I mean even Waluigi was there. Yuck." Shivers ran up her spine at the thought. Luigi came over to comfort her, "Yeah, he is disgusting," he agreed, remembering that weird assist thing that he did in the last smash bros. Luigi pulled Daisy into a kiss and she returned it and pulled him in deeper. They made their way over to the sofa and made out for five minutes before Daisy said a simple, "I love you, Luigi," Luigi kissed her back, "I do too," the two said nothing as they turned on the TV, snuggling on the couch, giving each other kisses every now and then. All the sudden, "Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Princess Peach have set up a wedding date. The Kingdom has three weeks to get ready for the event, as it will be the only other major event in recent memory that has happened around here other than Bowser's kidnappings." The news toad was ecstatic for the couple, and told everyone that they will be covering the subject pretty much 24/7 up to event. Luigi knew what this meant for him, not only will he be best man, but scince Mario is getting married, he would be head of security. And that also meant that he wouldn't be able to see Daisy as much as he would like, which was all the time. Daisy sensed this news would be bittersweet. Yes, her best friend is getting married to the man of her dreams, and yes that meant Luigi would be busy. And that also probably meant that she was to be maid of honor. Daisy and Luigi turned to each other and knew what this meant. But for the both of them, they knew that they would have to be strong and pull through this. Luigi looked into Daisy's eyes, seeing a trace of hurt, but mostly love. He pulled her into a kiss and carried her into her room. Luigi turned on the radio after he set down his girlfriend, and joined her on the other side of the bed, taking her hand into his. The two laid there for a while, enjoying the silence and the company of each other. Luigi spoke first. "Since Mario was always head of security at big events, I will likely have to take over for his wedding. We will likely be best man and maid of honor at the wedding, so we will definitely be busy. I want to let you know, even if you don't see a whole lot of me over the next coming weeks, I want you to know that I always love you." He turned to her gave her a kiss. Soon after the music on the radio turned to slow music and the exhausted couple fell asleep together.

Toadsworth had called Mario and Princess Peach down to his office. He knew that they would be up, even though it was late. On his desk lay five letters. One said Toadsworth, while another said Peach. Mario had his own letter with his name on it. Oddly enough, there was one for Luigi and Daisy as well. The soon-to-be-royal-couple strolled in hand in immediately recognized the writing on the letters, it definitely was her mothers. It was also on Daisy and Toadsworth's as well. While looking at Mario and Luigi's letters, she saw that it had her father's handwriting on it. Peach looked at Toadsworth with an expectant face. He cleared his throat, "Before your parents, the King and Queen died, they wrote five letters to different people, and locked them up in a safe. They gave me the key on their deathbed, telling me not to open it until the time was right. I figured that the time was when you were going to get married, so here are the last documents that your parents wrote." Peach and Mario picked up thier letters first. Peach's letter:

Dear Peach,

I have no idea where to begin. I am deeply saddened by the fact that I can't see your wedding, or your engagement, or anything. You are a toddler now, and your father and I are getting sicker every day. Don't forget, whatever happens in your life, you must remain strong and persevere through it. I know that you do not know this, but we went ahead in time with to see your engagement, and must we say that man will be an excellent King, as well as you will be the best Queen that this kingdom has ever seen. Your father is sitting next to me, writing Mario's letter. He says that he loves you and really regrets that we can't see you grow up. We are sure that Toadsworth will do a fine job sitting in for us as temporary ruler until you are a little older. Remember that we both love you very much.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Mario's letter:

Dear Mario,

I have no idea who you are personally, but everybody is in love with you. Let me introduce myself, I am the former King of the kingdom, that is as long as I live. I am assuming that you saved our daughter from that evil King Koopa a couple of times. Now, as your would be in-laws we thank you on behalf of the kingdom. I am not there to give you a little speech about what you could and could not do with our Peach, but I am sure that Toadsworth will spend two hours on that alone. Your brother and you are quite a team, saving the kingdom probably a hundred times. You are probably wondering how I know that you and Peach are engaged at the moment. We had take us ahead in time, to your engagement night. You definately surprised her with that. I hope that you treat our baby girl right, or I may come back from beyond the grave and haunt you. No I am kidding. There are many things that I wish that I could say to you but cannot. I wish you luck in your marriage and all other things.

Scincerely,

King and Queen

Peach and Mario were both in tears by the time Mario finished reading his letter aloud. All the while, Toadsworth was adding in little comments, "The King always was a joker," or, "Yeah, your Mom would be proud," He looked at the letters that were left on the desk. Luigi's letter and Daisy's letter. Peach and Mario knew what he implied by looking at the letters, but it went much deeper than _go give them the letters. _Peach and Mario left Toadsworth to read his letter on his own. They returned to their room, climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

The next day, Peach and Mario went down to Toadsworth's office again, this time to pick up Luigi and Daisy's letters. Once they were obtained, the pair headed toward Luigi's house. Mario asked Peach, "Should we tell them?" Peach simply nodded. Fifteen minutes later, they had arrived with the letters.

Luigi woke to some knocking the next day. He didn't realize how well he had slept. Much better than months before. He put on some slippers and headed down in his PJs. The person at the door knocked again. Luigi opened the door, "Whatever you are sellin-" he stopped as he saw that his brother and Peach were standing there, holding something. Mario chuckled, "Sleep well, little brother?" Luigi let them in, "Yeah, better- Wait a minute..." he finally realized his brother's crude humor, "No! No,no not like that," "Like what, honey?" Daisy had woke up, still in her PJs as well. Luigi turned and told her that Mario was just making a bad joke. Mario's face turned serious, "Luigi and Daisy, could you come and sit with us in the living room for a moment, we have a few things to discuss." Daisy was now at Luigi's side, and he led her to the sofa while Peach and Mario moved the other chairs so that they were across the table from them. Mario continued, "First order of business, we have some letters from the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom." He handed over the letters to each of them. Luigi asked, "Didn't they pass, like, 15 years ago?" Peach nodded in response. Both opened their letters together, and began to read.

Daisy's Letter:

Dear Princess Daisy of Sarasaland,

You were like a second daughter to me, as you and Peach are best friends. As we told Mario and Peach in their letters, we saw the engagement. We also went forward in time to see you and Luigi. You two are such an adorable couple. We came forward to see your engagement. And let me tell you, it beats out Peach's anyday. Anyhow, we wanted to tell you that we were lucky to have known you, even though you may not remember us. Also, do tell your mother and father that we said hi.

Sincerely,

King and Queen

Luigi's Letter:

Dear Luigi,

You do not know me, but I am the King of the Mushroom Kingdom. I have seen your brother and you save our kingdom, because obviously, everyone loves you two. I know that you may be in your brother's shadow some, but do not worry, your time will come. We went forward in time to see you and Daisy's engagement. It is hard to say, but you are a romantic man. One that I am sure that Daisy will be more than happy to spend the rest of her life with. You have some traits that I wish sometimes that I had, and that is just observing a small part of your life. I hope that both you and your brother continue your relationship together, as my younger brother and I never had.

Sincerely,

King and Queen

Luigi was astonished, as was Daisy. Mario spoke first after a minute of silence, "We had the same reaction. But we came here to tell you both some other things as well." Luigi nodded and Mario continued, "We are going to ask you guys to be our maid of honor and our best man. And if you don't mind we will announce this to the press." Luigi looked at Daisy, "I know that I can't refuse because of two reasons 1. the King 2. and your my bro." Daisy smiled, "I would be honored to be the maid of honor." Peach gave a small giggle at her response, glad that her friend would be helping her. Mario had one more thing, "Luigi I know that we've handled security in the past for major events, but we called on good old Toad, and he will handle it." Luigi sighed a breath of relief, as he now knew that he could spend the most time with Daisy as possible. Daisy recognized this too, and kissed Luigi. Peach whispered to Mario, "I knew that they would be happier together," Mario simply nodded in reply. After Mario and Peach left, Luigi and Daisy continued to kiss and have a good day. Luigi could not help but to think _I am definately in love with this girl,_ and they continued making out.

Wassup! Chapter 8! Anyways, I want to thank you guys again for reading, and I would not mind some feedback. If you don't know how built a time machine, he is using a new one that only goes forward in time, (not the one in PiT, but a similar one) Anyhow, hope you enjoyed and see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Luigi was called on a plumbing job (his first in a while), so Daisy went over to the castle to take her best friend's advice. She walked in and immediately found Peach, "I thought about what you said, and I am going to take advantage of it." Peach gave her a strange look, Daisy sighed, "About talking to Mario on finding out more about Luigi" Peach recalled that conversation, "Ohhhh, that. He's up talking with Toadsworth about being a King." Daisy nodded her thanks and raced up to Toadsworth's office. Mario and Toadsworth were finishing up a four hour discussion that only needed to be a ten minute talk. Mario walked over to Daisy with a confused look, "Do you need to talk to me about something? I mean, something interesting," Daisy nodded, "Yeah, is there stuff that Luigi wouldn't tell me, but something that you would?" Mario smiled,"I see you're pulling a Peach. She magically knew stuff that only Luigi knew prior. Like how I managed to get stuck in a warp cannon, and Luigi was laughing his ass off so much that he passed out. So I was stuck there a while." Daisy already knew that she was going to like this. They sat in the gardens and began talking.

An hour later, Mario had told her about when Luigi got stuck in the elevator in the last mansion escapade. Not to mention the time when Mario and Peach devised a plan to knock him off the top spot in a Mariokart grand prix. Peach gave suggestive expressions to Luigi as they raced at Luigi Circuit, and he crashed into the statue of himself, which also fell atop of him. He was not physically hurt but his ego was in critical condition. These were only a few among other stories that Mario had told her. Luigi came home to a note on the door that told him that Daisy went to the castle. He jumped into his kart and raced over to the castle. He found Toadsworth, who told him that 'Princess Daisy and Master Mario were talking'. His worst fears were certain: Mario would embarrass the hell out of him and he could not do anything about it. He ran around the castle at lightning speed, and finally found them in the gardens. Mario smiled, "Remember, payback's a bitch." Daisy also smiled at him, "You know, I never knew that a kart could topple a statue." Luigi's face turned redder than Mario's shirt. Daisy walked up to his side, and she took her hand into his, "But you know what, that only makes you more loveable. And Mario and Peach invited us to go with them on a double date at a new restaurant in town, Burger Toad or something like that." Luigi turned back to his brother, "Yeah, I guess that this was bound to happen at some point, and we would love to go to dinner with the royal couple," and continued with Daisy down to the tennis courts.

Luigi kept his tennis stuff at the castle. He grabbed his towel, racquet, and a few tennis balls. Daisy had her own racquet, but it was back home, so she borrowed Luigi's second racquet. Luigi was under the impression that Daisy had never played before, and played very slowly at first. Daisy had been playing tennis for quite some time, and expertly returned his slow serve, "You know, just because I'm a princess, that doesn't mean that I don't know how to play a sport." Luigi was barely able to return her hit. The two played one match but with as much volleying that was going on, it went on for two hours. Luigi and Daisy were walking home when a Royal Toad Messenger came by and found them. He informed them that they were going to be going at 7:30 reservation that Master Mario and the princess set. With that the RTM ran back to the castle and went about his business. Luigi and Daisy proceeded to go home and clean up. Polterpup was excited for whatever reason, but was disappointed when Luigi and Daisy didn't include him on the date. Luigi kissed Daisy, "You look fabulous tonight, I'm sure that even Peach would be jealous." Daisy closed her arms around his neck, "You look absolutely dashing tonight, even Mario would be jealous, even though he probably is going to wear overalls, per usual." Luigi kissed her again, happy to have her close to him, "You ready to go?" Daisy nodded and let him out of her grasp, but held onto one hand. They walked at a steady rate, crossing town. They came across a TV store that had TVs inside the storefront window, tuned to the news. The major headline, "PRINCESS PEACH AND MARIO MARIO ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH LUIGI MARIO AND PRINCESS DAISY OF SARASALAND!" Luigi chuckled, "You know being related to a soon to be king can be a pain in the rear," Daisy nodded, "You know Luigi, I have never seen a kingdom so excited about a royal wedding." The lovebirds turned to continue, and they reached the restaurant in a matter of minutes. From a block away, people were crowding the entrance to get a glimpse of their ruler(s). Daisy and Luigi had to fight through the crowd, finally getting to the door, they saw Mario and Peach waiting inside. Mario hung his head, "Luigi, are you sick? You are never a minute late, much less five!" smiling at his younger brother, he gave him a quick bro. hug. After they had been seated, Luigi explained his lateness, "We were trying to get through the crowds, it was really that packed." The four had their dinner exchanging some small talk, among other things, weddings, gossip (mostly the bros.), and government ideas. Of course both couples giving each other kisses and other types of affection throughout the meal. After the date, they went out to where the cameras of TV channels and magazines were waiting. On the walk home, Luigi who was nervous, asked Daisy if her father would ok it if they slept together (in the same bed, people who have dirty minds). She simply replied, "I don't think that he cares, just as long as he finds someone to take over." With that they slept together for the first time, intentionally, that is sleeping, until Polterpup decided to join the lovebirds.

-Day of the Wedding-

Mario was in his room, "You know, we both forgot to get a ringbearer. Oh crap!" he started to freak out until Luigi could calm him down, "Daisy and I took care of that last week," he buttoned up the last button on his suit, "The only thing I'm worried about is meeting Daisy's dad in two days." Mario was only focused on his wedding at the moment, "Who is the ringbearer? How does he have the ring? I never gave it to him or her, whoever it is." Luigi just smiled at his brother, only infuriating him more. Toadsworth came in with the fifteen minute warning for the brothers. They finished up, and Luigi gave him the old 'You look fine, just don't worry about it' advice and proceeded to the altar.

Daisy was putting the finishing touches on the dress that made Peach look like the shining star of the galaxy. She went over to finish her own dress. "I still wonder what my parents told you," referencing the letter that the four had received. Oh, and Toadsworth, too. "If I told you, you would be just as confused as I was, so I'll let it play out." Peach gave a small giggle, maybe she was just that nervous. Toadette came in to tell them that it was time for Daisy to meet at the altar. Peach was left to her own devices for five minutes, the longest of her life. She too was, called, where two lucky Toad children came out and assisted her with her dress.

A grand orchestra struck up a tune, but not any tune. They began to play a slower version of what we know as Gusty Garden Galaxy. It was 10:00 am that the service started. Mario turned to Luigi, "Well, you can say that I am speechless." Indeed he was, as was everybody in the kingdom. The constant TV coverage pressured Toadsworth to let them cover the wedding, and everybody in the kingdom was impressed with the whole ceremony. Peach finally arrived at the altar, and the rings were prestented. The ringbearer surprised everyone, even the blind toad in the back corner. Polterpup was carrying the pillow with the two rings. He started to evevate, still heading towards the altar, before the pup ate the pillow and the rings. The entire crowd gasped a big gasp. Mario turned to Luigi, "Well, aren't you going to do something? Your dog just ate the rings!" Luigi just smiled and told him no, meanwhile hiding the Poltergust 5000 behind some flowers. Mario could have punched his brother just then, that was if Polterpup didn't taclke him, and spit the his ring out...onto his face. Peach, along with the rest of the kingdom, laughed at Mario's expense. Polterpup just went over to Peach, where she held out her hands, and the ghost dog 'puked' the pillow and her ring. Luigi bent over to the still-shocked Mario, "Payback's a bitch, now ain't it," Mario had to give him props for this whole joke, but he would still one-up him. Someday. Polterpup ran back to Luigi, who put the ghost dog on the special leash to prevent anymore mayhem, unplanned, of course.

(at the reception)

Peach and Mario shared the cake, stuffing it in each other's faces. Luigi and Daisy were off to the side when someone came up from behind them. "I thought that you two would be here," Luigi turned around to see who was speaking to him, Daisy who was sitting next to him smiled at the voice, "Hey dad!" She jumped up and hugged him, as Luigi, who was clearly nervous, shook his hand shortly after the bear hug that Daisy gave him. "I believe that you are Lugi, is it?" Daisy had to stifle a chuckle as 'Lugi' corrected the king, "It's Luigi, but don't worry, I've had others mess it up worse." The king took in the couple, and he had to admit, they looked as cute as him and his own wife, "I am so sorry, but I look forward to meeting with you later this week. The queen went to bed early, I'm afraid, so you won't be able to meet her." Luigi couldn't believe his ears, this guy sounded like he just came off the street, not like some royalty big wig. "Don't worry, we set up a reservation at the same restaurant that you four went to a couple weeks ago. And please, don't call me king or anything like that, I just don't like that." It was as if he'd read Luigi's mind, the king continued, "Just call me James, I mean even the commoners in the kingdom don't call me King James or His Majesty or anything like that." After a few minutes of other talk, James retired for the night. Daisy, turning around to see what the big fuss was, inadvertently caught the bouquet of flowers that Peach threw. Yoshi, who after the adventuring days, bought himself a DJ set and was DJ for the party. He gave the mike over to Peach who announced the prize for catching the flowers, "Daisy, looks like you'll be the next one to get married!" Luigi laughed until he realized what this meant, but that moment was short lived as Daisy turned and pulled him in for a kiss, just to show all the other guys that she was taken, happily too. (Waluigi cough cough others cough cough) Then came a few hours of dancing, drinking, and eating, all the while people slowly left throughout the night. After a few hours, Mario and Peach were the only ones left other than Daisy and Luigi, of course. Mario hung his arm around his brother and very drunkenly said, "Zhat shtunt ou bulled today wazzz nuss," Mario fell on the floor. Peach looked at the new king," Well, this is a great start for the king," Luigi had to pick up his elder brother and carry him to Peach's room. After tucking him in, Peach came down to say goodbye to Luigi and Daisy.

After Luigi came back down, Daisy asked him, "Did you notice that Peach isn't drunk? Are you thinking wh-," she was silenced by Peach coming back down. Daisy could tell that Luigi understood. Peach came down, "I have something to tell you guys before you go," she looked at the ground, "I am pregnant," Daisy looked over to Luigi first then over at Peach, "You made that real obvious, but, hey Mario didn't pick up on it, so you'll be fine. For now." Luigi nodded, "We are most definitely excited for you, and we'll help in anyway we can." Peach hugged both of them, said goodbye, and went to bed. Daisy was to tired to walk, as she leaned on Luigi for some while, before falling asleep. Luigi suavely picked her up, bridal-style for the rest of the way home. He carried her to bed and climbed in himself. She was already asleep, and it didn't take much for him to fall asleep either.

Hey doods! I know that this may be a bit longer chapter, but I have it up. I won't be able to write for a few days so I actually updated early. The world has ended... nah I'm just kidding. I would like to have a better description of Luigi and Daisy's wedding for the distant future, so I would like some help. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey! Noo I didn't fall off the face the Earth. I am back and I just want to say to you guy... again, thank you for being patient, as I for the last few weeks have had either a computer but no internet or vise versa. So now i have both and enjoy the chapter

Luigi and Daisy slept in until one in the afternoon, and even after that, both were tired. Luigi was more tired than Daisy, who was up earlier than the green Mario bro. Luigi woke groggily to Daisy giving him kisses (with a little help from Polterpup). The two decided to take today easy. The whole kingdom had a new sense of fulfillment, as now in 15 years, they had a king and queen. Luigi was so tired that he didn't stay awake for long. Daisy went to get cleaned up for the day and head towards the town for groceries and other stuff. On her way out of the grocery store, she saw an ad for a retro grand prix that was going to be in a week. The cost to enter was 300 coins, and the first prize was 500 coins and title of 'DUO RACING CHAMPS' The place to enter was the castle, and the entrants had to talk to the Toad.

Luigi was sitting downstairs in the living room an hour after Daisy left, watching TV, when Daisy came in with a small bag of groceries. "Hey honey, I think that I may have something that may interest you," she handed him the slip of paper that had Toad's phone number on it. "Why do I need to call Toad? I can do that on my own." Daisy put her hands on his thighs, coming face to face with him, "Because what would look better than if we beat the new King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom at their own contest?" Luigi considered this for a moment, "Okay, what's the contest?" Daisy got away from his face and started to put groceries away, "Remember the really wierd Mariokart?" Luigi looked at her oddly, "Which one?" Daisy sighed, "The one where there were two racers? You and Mario were always pairing up?" Luigi remembered that one well, his bro and him made a great team. "Ohhhh, so it's one of those..." he got up and called Toad and entered the race saying that he would pay up at the start line. He got off the phone and saw a concerned Daisy, "We don't have a kart, I mean other than the one from our last Mariokart, so how are going to race?" Luigi smiled with a you'll-be surprised look on his face, "Follow me, my dear," He took her hand and brought her out to the garage. Inside stood his kart that he won the Mirror Cup in. It was a B-dasher with Red Monster tires and a Swooper glider to boot. "I still don't see how that both of us would be able to fit on there," Daisy stated the obvious. Luigi let go of her hand, " and I spend our spare time fix this up if the next Mariokart had two racers. I think you'll like it." He pressed a button on the dash labeled 'Two People' and the whole kart transformed, the two upper pipes split and made a flat surface where the second person was supposed to stand, and one could not miss the fact that two spaceship-grade thrusters appeared from the sides just for speed. Daisy looked at Luigi, "Is this even legal?!" she asked in a bizzare way. Luigi smiled, "Remember, the only requirement was that it has to hold two people. Now I've never tested it in two-person mode, but says that we may break the sound barrier at only half thruster. I think he only meant it for long stretches." Daisy looked back at the kart, "This will be fun."

DRIVERS MEETING- DAY BEFORE RACE

Three lakitus are at the front of an autitourium, going over rule and answering questions, mostly from the people who never raced before. "Any more questions? No? Ok see you tommorow on the track." Everyone started to leave, when Mario and Peach came up from behind Luigi, "So little brother, ready to lose?" Mario joked. Luigi simply stated, "As if." The couples shared a laugh before Mario got down to business, "So how was meeting Daisy's parents last week?" Luigi said it was good and wanted to leave, but Daisy spilt the beans, "It was fine... all the way up until he said the my dad looked like Chuck Norris... whoever that is. My dad was ticked though, so I think he knows who he was..." Luigi turned whiter than King Boo himself, remembering that her dad can have a temper when worked up to it. Mario laughed his ass off, "You seriously did that? Oh, man, I wish I was there to see it." After receiving a pouty face from 'that green guy' he and Peach walked off wishing them luck.

DAY OF THE RACE

Toadsworth was announcing that the course for this whole grand prix was going to consist of many cups, each four races long. To cut down on the time that it would normally take, the races were going to be one lap apiece, after which a cannon will appear, launching the racers to the next track. Once the fourth track is completed, the racers will have to come back here, and those left will move onwards. He turned to the drivers, "Remember that this is not like other Mariokarts, items here actually damage your kart, so do be careful." There were 50 total entries. Lakitu told everyone to start thier engines, but turning his focus to the kart lined up second, Daisy and Luigi. Daisy was not on the kart yet. The toad announcers were noticing this too, and not to mention everyone else, including the king and queen. Luigi hit a button and the kart transformed again, and Daisy hopped on, giving a good luck kiss to Luigi. Mario could only stare at the two thrusters on the sides of the kart, "Fuck-a-me," he muttered. Lakitu started the countdown. Luigi was busy flipping switches and pulling the lever that controlled the thrusters. 3..2...1...GO! Everyone was left in the dust that Luigi and Daisy left on the line. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed while Daisy seemed to have fun. They smoked past the first item boxes, scrolling through the items, it gave them a blue shell. Daisy looked at her hand, " Why would we get this?" Luigi looked at the rearview mirror, "I think everyone got those, because there are about 30 of them tailing us!" he promptly stopped, with a plan in mind meanwhile Daisy was yelling at him, "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" all thirty caught up within a second. Luigi waited until they were about to strike, and punched the thrusters at full speed. The resulting explosion behind them was enough to rival an atomic bomb. They hit the cannon to the first track. Meanwhile the pack of racers saw the explosion and let out a cheer that was short-lived, because the drove by the leaderboard and it showed that Luigi and Daisy had dodged the explosion.

The rest of the race was not exciting as Luigi and Daisy won by a landslide. In total 18 racers were taken out during the race, including the Wario bros. whose bomb-ombs blew up in their faces... they were sent to 1-up hospital for burns.

An: I am planning for this whole thing to take a total of 6 chapters, this one and five more. then we can get back to normal life LxD. Reviews are appeciated, and write you later.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I realized that I was not clear on a couple of things in the last chapter; 1. The start line is next to the castle and there is some track leading up to the cannon that launches to the first track 2. Luigi and Daisy were so far ahead, the people who control the items decided to spawn 30 blue shells to slow them down. This is the next chapter, enjoy.

Luigi was driving the kart to the Mario residence, with Daisy in tow. She was fast asleep on the back platform, snoozing peacefully. Luigi knew that other people would try to sabotage the kart so he hid it in the secret garage that he put in when he remodeled when his brother wasn't home. After carrying Daisy bridal-style back to the door, she only woke to give him thanks and a kiss, then fell back asleep. Polterpup was asleep as well when he walked in. After setting down Daisy, he went and got a golden bone for the pup for being a good dog and not eating anything important... Luigi sat down and turned on the TV with the same crazy reporter saying how Luigi and Daisy won a race and how that now that there was more speculation that there was romance between the two. He smiled, turned off the TV, and went to bed.

The next day, the race started the same place as the day previous, just outside the castle. Luigi and Daisy were lined up last and were slapped with a twenty second penalty for going too fast... in a race. Princess Peach signed into law the minute after the race, feeling that it wasn't fair. Luigi and Daisy were then lined up in the back. Daisy hopped up after about 10 of the 20 penalty seconds had passed and hung on for dear life. Luigi punched it at full speed, trying to catch up to the other karts that were now a lot faster after a team of koopa mechanics installed quad turbos on every engine, therefore making it a fair race. They were speeding by a scoreboard, showing them in last place by quite a bit yet, but so far back that it would have been impossible. Racing toward a item box, the people in the control room, or Race Central (RC), decided to make the whole race a lot more interesting.

Luigi was heading for an item box at near 1000 mph. He drove through the box, after a second, he asked Daisy what the item was. Daisy could only manage an 'I don't know' with a questioning face. Luigi knew what this meant, but did not want to panic his partner, simply turned his head around and maneuvered for the cannon. He cursed under his breath, "Dannazione, il fratello. Sapevo che avresti fatto questo. se ho mai avuto la possibilità di battere a qualcosa. Ma credo che dovremo a 'parlare' più tardi(1)," (Translation at bottom) He drove on through the race, passing other drivers on Toad's factory and on Toad's Turnpike, (theme was Toads) finally catching up to Peach and Mario, who was holding a green shell using it for defense from other items. Luigi slowed down and moved over towards thier kart, enough that he could talk to Mario, "'EY BRO! You and I have to talk after the race!" Mario turned a ghastly white and knelt over the edge, and threw up. Because of this, two karts spun and were eaten by a nearby chain-chomp on the updated Toad Circuit.

Luigi and Daisy were not able to win because they slipped on a banana curtesy of Mario. (Luigi and Daisy decided that it would be best that they took it easy and still got a good finish so they have a competitive kart, therefore they slowed down) After the victory celebration, Mario tried running to the secret place that only he knew. He was sitting with his knees up, head in his lap, "Perché ho dovuto così egoista. Se mi senti, fratello, io sono profondamente dispiaciuto. Peach ha voluto avere una competizione amichevole, ma quando ti sei presentato con il tuo kart, voleva vincere uno per Peachy. Ora mi sento come se non merito la ragazza dei miei sogni, tu, mio amato fratello, nemmeno vecchio Bowser, dovrebbe avere un degno avversario che non ricorre a barare. Grande Grambi, se hanno alcuna pietà, non mostrarla a me come io ho tradito i miei amici e la famiglia e ora deve andare via e non tornare al regno. Luigi dovrebbe essere quello il cui titolo è l'eroe del Regno dei Funghi,(2)" Mario uttered, not believing that he broke so many morals that he had set for himself and others.

Luigi noticed his brother's disappearance pretty much right away. Princess Peach must have too, because before Luigi could leave Daisy's side to go look for him, the pink princess told Luigi, "Luigi, I haven't seen Mario since the race, and you're the only one that would know where to look for him," Luigi nodded, "If I don't come back in time for the halfway feast, send out a missing person alert," he kissed Daisy, "I'll be back, enjoy yourself, there's only 17 teams left with two more races to go, love ya," and like that, he ran towards their house. Once there, he grabbed his mach bike, and raced off.

Luigi first went to the "Drunk Shroom" and asked the goomba bartender that Mario was good friends with if he'd seen him. With a quick no, the barkeep resumed his work. Luigi ran out, and went towards Yoshi forest. He remembered it only because he saw Mario talking to himself in such a manner that it could have only meant that it was his quiet space. Luigi snuck up upon the clearing where he had seen 'that red man' long ago. Although he could only hear bits and pieces, he could figure two things out: 1. He was speaking Italian 2. That he was asking for forgiveness.

Mario was getting up to leave, ready to leave his life behind, when he heard, "Ti perdono. Peach ti ama ancora, Bowser ha tradito molte volte - e fatta franca. Daisy è ancora tuo amico. Ma devo chiedere una cosa di mio fratello, perché?" Mario looked around... surely it was his brother, but where? But he called out, "Because I got jealous, and you know what happens when I get jealous, Luigi. I wanted to be able to beat you at racing, Mr. 3-time-champ." Luigi stepped out into the clearing, "Why? YOU were the one who got Peach, who by the way is scared to death wondering where you are. YOU were the one that has the main lead in the adventures that we go on. Do you know how many times I had my own adventure? Twice, technically three. Besides YOU are the one that beats everyone else at sports, healing others and teaching others to type. Would it kill you to let your little brother be better at something other than jumping? HUH?" Luigi was in Mario's face with a finger pointing in his chest, "You think that you had it hard, holding up the hero image? What about me? I came along, doing everything that you did, but do I ever get any credit?" Mario dared to answer, "Y..y.y..yes?" Luigi looked as if he was about strike down every possible volt of electricity within his being upon Mario, "Noooo! Hell the first two times I saved your ass, you didn't even thank me for all the effort that I put in. And to top it all off, guess who gets the cake? YOU, Mario Mario. You know it was dumb luck that I met Daisy, and both Peach and you know that." Luigi, at this point was panting, recovering from his rampage. Mario just now knew how he felt through all these years, and he never said anything. "Well, I'm sorry, Luigi, I...didn't know you..felt that way. I-," "tell Peach to make me some cake, but I'm saying that won't matter now, Mario, all of the history books that the little ones are reading already say that you are the hero, and I'll forever be known as the sidekick." He helped Mario up, "And I am just fine with that, but I want you to put things into perspective." Mario nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry, Luigi, I was selfish and thought only for myself. I'll right it, but on one condition, and that boost thing of yours has to have a limiter of 500 mile per hour, so everyone has a chance." Luigi smiled back, expression normal, and informed Mario that had to order the limiter, otherwise the whole thing might blow up, and more powerful than 20,000,000 bomb-ombs. Anyways, he installed it after the race. By the way, I think that you have a party to go to." Mario's eyes grew wide rapidly, "Oh, shit! Peach is going to kill me if I don't get to the party on time," and started to run back. Luigi hopped on his bike, and rode back, picking up the out-of-shape Mario. They arrived at the party just in time to be able to sit next to their princess and a word or two.

It was late when Daisy and Luigi arrived home. Good thing they have one day rest until the next race. Luigi barely made it to the couch before he fell asleep, Daisy followed suit. Polterpup ran upstairs and brought down a blanket and spread across his owners' bodies as best as he could. Little did they know that exciting things lay ahead for the couple.

AN: I know, another short chapter, but I thought that it moved the plot along nicely. I would like feedback on using the Italian within some chapters, good or bad? Another thing is that I may cut the whole grand prix thing a tad shorter that what I said in the last chapter, but I will still keep typing for you guys. Also I reduced the rating for this story, as I thought that I could hold off on what I was thinking of writing for another story, later... I also have some bad news: I may not be able to update for a couple of days... I know, but I will try to do my best in starting up the next chapter and update as soon as I can. I would like to thank you guys and as always, reviews appreciated and I'll write you later. (Thanks, doods)

it, brother. I knew that you would do this. If I ever had the chance to beat you at something. But I guess we'll have to 'talk' later.

did I have to so selfish. If you can hear me, brother, I am deeply sorry. Peach wanted to have a friendly competition, but when you showed up with your kart, wanted to win one for Peachy. Now I feel like I don't deserve the girl of my dreams, you, my loving brother, not even old Bowser, he should have a worthy opponent that doesn't resort to cheating. Great Grambi, if have any mercy, do not show it to me as I have cheated my friends and family and now I shall leave and not return to the kingdom. Luigi should be the one whose title is the hero of the mushroom kingdom.

3.I forgive you. Peach still loves you, Bowser has cheated many times- and got away with it. Daisy is still your friend. But I have to ask one thing of my brother, why?


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey! I am back. Here you go, enjoy.

Mario woke up to the sound of Peach moving around in their room. Peach put some relaxing type clothes. Mario noticed that for that last couple of days that she had been rubbing her belly, as if she were hungry all the time. She was rubbing it now, before putting on a brown t-shirt that had a goomba on it. Mario decided to investigate, "I'm hungry too, let's go down to the dining room and get some food, or is there something that you're not telling me?" Peach blushed like Luigi when he managed to knock over his statue when he ran into it. (It has since been fixed by the way) "Actually I do have some news, but I didn't know how to let you know. Ummm, well, here it is, we're having twin boys. The doctor did a sonogram on me a couple days before the race, when I told you I went to tea with Daisy. Oh, and she knows too." Mario fainted after twin boys, but Peach didn't notice until she was done.("Talk about New Super Mario Bros." - Nintendrawer reference)

Polterpup was snuggled in between Luigi and Daisy, facing Luigi. Daisy was up, but she was laying there, petting the pup until Luigi woke up. Luigi, on the other hand, was in a dream where he and Daisy were sitting up on Mt. Mushroom, overlooking the whole kingdom. The place was more commonly known as 'Make out point of MK'. Luigi was about to kiss Daisy until he got a faceful of slobber. Daisy was laughing uncontrollably to what just transpired. Luigi woke up from a make-out session with Polterpup. He got up, trying to spit out the slobber. Daisy still had the giggles when she made her way over to him, "Only if I had the camera," Luigi gave her a look that was had a mix of annoyment and humor. Soon enough, Daisy and Luigi were down in the living room, making out, with short breaks for air. One break, Luigi told her that he loved her, and she did back. Then, Daisy told him that she had some news for him. "Guess what?" Luigi raised his eyebrows, "What?" Daisy smiled, "Peach and Mario are having twin boys!" All Luigi could do was look up at the ceiling, "Mama was right."

_Flashback:_

_Luigi and Mario are jumping around and roughhousing, among other things. Their mother walks into the living room that the boys were in, coming back from the mess that she cleaned up in the kitchen. Luigi was on the couch, jumping while throwing his collection of bouncy balls at different objects in the room; vases, the TV, fishbowls, walls, Mario, their mom (on accident), the family portrait, other decorative and expensive stuff... While Mario was trying to shoot the cat with his pop gun... that only made noise, and literally drove the cat up the wall. The Living Room was chaos. Thier mother was shouting at the top of her lungs, "I hope you have twins someday!"_

_Current day_

Mario woke up an hour later with a very concerned Peach and Toadsworth looking over him. He blinked once, twice and a third time before sitting up. "Mama mia, what happened?" Peach looked over at Toadsworth, "I told you that we were expecting, correct?" Toadsworth replied, "Yes, I do believe that you had said that, yes. Anyway tell us," Peach looked back down to Mario, "We're having twin boys!" Mario jumped from excitement, "Really? No wonder why I passed out. But this is great! We have to tell Luigi and Daisy." Peach giggled, "I'm quite sure that Daisy told Luigi already." Mario was saddened a little by this until he realized, "Wait, if you're pregnant, then how will you be able to race?" Peach giggled and told him that the Doc T. allowed her to race.

Luigi and Daisy are outside, having a picnic lunch on CHeep-Cheep Bay, watching boats go in and out of the harbor was relaxing, but they were not on the beach on the sunny day. They were kissing under a tree on the green and white blanket that was Luigi's. After a minute of mushy love talk Luigi got up and walked over to the tree. He used his thunderhand on it to carve/burn a message in the tree. It read: LxD. After writing the original message, he continued making an intricate design around it. Daisy got up, and put her arms around his shoulders, "You know, that is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me, thanks honey." Luigi turned to her, "I thought that everyone be able to leave their mark, so I decided that this would be the perfect place to leave ours," he gives her a kiss.

AN: I know, short chapter again, and just to let you guys know, I will be using Nintendrawer's characters as far as the kids go. I hope that's fine with you NIntendrawer...if you're out there. Not much more than that, so write you next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Luigi, Mario and the princesses were all having dinner at the castle, more or less to congratulate the royal couple. It was an elegant feast made up of beef from the Moo Moo Meadows, fish from Cheep Cheep Lagoon, among other things. Toadsworth was there, boring the life out of Luigi, warning him and Daisy to wait until they're married to do such a thing. The whole time that he was talking to Luigi, he kept giving evil eye glances towards Mario. After Toadsworth retired for the night, Luigi and Daisy left soon after, wanting to rest for the race the next day.

The next day the racers (that were left), lined up at the start/finish line, ready to race. After a final check-up from , saying that there was a 99.9999999% chance that the limiter won't break, Daisy hopped on, and the countdown began. This race was different, though. In preparation for the new Mariokart tournament, the karts were equipped with an anti-gravity device. This allowed them, with the push of a button transform the kart to a hover mode. Luigi, along with Mario and Donkey Kong were already in this mode. With the start of the race, they raced to the cannon, launching them to a town of some sort. After one lap there, they were launched to the new version of Luigi's Mansion track. As they were driving, Luigi noted that the track was coming along nicely and he couldn't wait for the actual tourney. After that, they were launched to another track, a sort of ruins track, that DK seemed to master. By the time of the end of the third track, there was only Mario and Peach, Luigi and Daisy, and Donkey and Diddy Kong. The last track? They were launched to Bowser's castle. Not any Bowser's castle, THE Bowser's castle. The racers had to find their way out of the castle. And if they made their way to the throne room, you were picked up by a gigantic hand, and thrown all the way back to the start finish line... with a totaled kart. DK and DK were thrown, but disqualified due to not having a kart. Luigi and Mario knew the castle like the back of their hand. The twins were racing at 500 mph back toward the Mushroom Kingdom. All that while, Luigi and Daisy were fighting item after item against Peach and Mario. The sight was spectacular, because with Peach and Daisy using the items and Luigi and Mario fighting with Luigi's thunderhand and both firebrands, and Mario's icehand, all the while racing indeed was a sight. Luigi charged up his thunderhand to counter Mario's firebrand. And when each of them launched their offensive, the result was a ball in the middle, consisting of electric fire. The ball soon became unstable and it created an explosion that both pairs narrowly dodged. Meanwhile Peach was using her fire flower item to burn unsuspecting goombas for mushrooms. Daisy was doing the same thing, only with green shells. Soon, both items were exhausted, and new ones were grabbed, and both managed to get stars. Mario drove closer to Luigi and Daisy, trying to get in a position where he could hit them with the star. Daisy and Peach used the stars at the same time. The bros. were ramming each other, but with no success. The girls were using the next items but no hits were landed. Then Peach did something unexpected, she slapped Daisy, hard. "OWWW!," she yelled, "What the hell?" and she slapped her back. Soon it became a slapfest, and even the bros were slapping each other, just not as hard as the girls. Then Luigi spoke up, "Hey!," everyone stopped, "How the hell are we still invincible?" Mario was next, "Yeah, they should have run out by now," They were now out of the Darklands, and in the Mushroom Kingdom. The start/finish line was on the other side of the kingdom. Both couples decided that it would last until the end of the race. They raced all the way and finished the race. After the karts were driven into the garage, Daisy hopped down to Luigi, and gave him a big kiss, "I can't wait for tomorrow, because we're going to win." Mario looked at Peach, "Remind you of anyone?" She giggled, "Yeah, and I'm still that way with my love." she gave Mario a kiss, and soon they were making out. Daisy turned to Luigi, "Why is it so much weirder when they make out than when we make out?" Luigi had to whisper his answer to Daisy because it consisted of Mario being too short. It was all Daisy could do to not laugh loudly, making everyone think that she's gone over the edge crazy. The cameras were outside of the garage were waiting more for Daisy and Luigi than Mario and Peach... and not because they won two races.

"Luigi, are the rumors true that you and Princess Daisy are going out?" "Luigi, is there a royal prince or princess from your brother on the way?" "Daisy, does your father accept the hero, Luigi Mario as possible King of Sarasaland?" These were only a few questions that awaited Luigi and Daisy as they tried, unsuccessfully to move out of the mob of reporters from different lands. Once on the other side, a limo waiting for the couple going to the castle was waiting for them. After lunch, Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy played a game of tennis, but it was not really compiitional, so no one kept score. Afterwards, Daisy and Peach went up into Peach's room to gossip, mostly about Luigi and babies. Meanwhile the bros. are lying on a couch, watching TV. Luigi muted the TV, "So, bro, you guys picked out names yet?" Mario sat up eating a few potato chips before speaking, "Actually yes, Peter and Marc are their names, but we don't know which one's going to be which." Luigi nodded, "That has a nice ring to it, Princes Peter and Marc. Once it's announced, the Kingdom won't be able to wait for the new arrival." Mario smiled,"And think about it, I got two babysitters," Luigi looked at him funny, and Mario continued,"You and Daisy and Mom and Dad." Luigi had a look of horror not seen since the first mansion adventure.

The next day, the race was announced, lined up and readied. Toadsworth called out the changes, "Since the Mushroom Kingdom is in a peacetime, all of the countries, except for one, will host a race going through their most dangerous roads and terrain. Racers, you'll be going through the sands of Sarasaland, by the Bays of Bean in the Bean-bean Kingdom, just to name a few. Remember that blue panels without arrows activate your zero-gravity, and blue with arrows are ramps that you can do tricks with your partner. Without further ado, let the race begin!" The crowd was going nuts to see brother vs. brother and princess vs. princess race to see who's best.

Lakitu, the original one, that annoyed Mario in his first adventure (YES, THAT one... I lost so many lives to him...) started the race with a gruff, "I too old for this shit." The racers started out to Sweet Sweet Kingdom, trying not to get their tires full of fudge. Sharp bends, among other hazards, and items were difficult enough to get by on a narrow road. It didn't help that now that there was a 12,000 foot drop with a wrong move. Both karts raced through the race at breakneck speeds, pushing the engines to the limit. After getting hit with a green shell on an odd bounce off of one of the Pi'illo Island statues. (They got there by an underwater section of the course, same with Isle Delfino) The limiter, which had to be put on the outside of the kart, was hit by the shell, and was damaged somewhat. Luigi received a warning on his dashboard, telling him that the limiter had been hit, but it was losing functionality. He ignored the warning, mostly for Daisy's sake, and continued on. The kart became gradually faster as they raced through the different kingdoms, republics and other lands. Eventually they were hovering (because of anti-gravity) over the sands of Sarasaland. Mario was side by side with Luigi. Luigi called out to Mario, "Bro, can you take Daisy and just drive the hell away from me? Do me this one last thing." The warning on his dash was blaring red and Daisy took note, "Luigi, what is going on? Why is it flashing?" Luigi locked the steering wheel and stood up, gave her a kiss and told her that he loved her. "Daisy do one thing for me, okay? Hop on that kart, with Mario and Peach, and find someone that truly loves you." Daisy couldn't hold back her tears, she was crying full-out with the pink princess by the time Luigi was steering his kart again. Luigi told Mario one last thing, "I love ya bro," and turned to the left.

This next part is going to be told through Luigi and Daisy's eyes, just to make it less confusing.

Daisy's POV

I hopped on to the other kart with great sorrow, was this his way of leaving? I don't know. All I know is that Peach and I are going to be sad for a long time. Mario is starting to well up with tears as well, as he turns the kart towards the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach and I are holding the bar to stay attached to the kart, otherwise there isn't enough room for the two of us. It's obvious that Mario has some information, about Luigi, maybe? We arrive at the start/finish line. Mario hops out of the kart and walks over to the podium where Toadsworth was still asking what was wrong. Not once did he make note of Luigi's absence, neither did most of the crowd. Mario walked right up to the microphone and told everyone that they needed to get to the basement of the castle in a calm and orderly fashion. All the fans started towards the castle, following the example of the hero. I ran right up to him, grabbed his shirt, and asked, "What in the hell does everybody have to get into a nuclear bunker? And where's Luigi going?" Mario's face sunk when he saw me, ready to sock him in the face. I let him go, "I'll tell you when everybody is inside," and began to help with the process of moving the masses.

Luigi's POV

I knew what I was going to do, I was going to make sure that Bowser isn't around to bother anyone, anymore. It's the last thing that I could do for her, Mario, and Daisy.. Mostly Daisy though. So I intentionally kill the cooling system, and add full power to the boosters. Soon I arrive in the Darklands, heading straight for the castle. I knew that no matter what, that not even a starman would be able to sustain me through the blast. I would need the power of a grand star for that. I know that I am nearing the castle, so I start to think about the last few weeks with everybody. I have had a good life. (No he doesn't have a 1-up) Right before I hit the castle, I see something shine bright above me. Then...nothing.

Daisy's POV

"The overheat and resulting explosion would equal the force of 20,000,000 bomb-ombs. In the real world, it would equal about maybe- eh,1,000 nukes." Mario explained with E. Gadd. "All we do now is wait, and hope he makes it out of there alive...somehow." Daisy thought about his comment. "Wait what about a starman? Surely, that'll help. Won't it?" Mario had a hard time telling her no, because he knew that when he turned away, that would be the last time that he would see his brother. It was written all over his face, and Peach looked no better. She was probably feeling guilty, she was the one to hit the limiter on accident. There are a lot of things racing around in my head... and all of them center around one person: Luigi.

Five minutes after we secured the bunker, the explosion was seen, a magnificent pale blue with the sunset in the background, that otherwise would've been a spectacular sight. But this one is anything but. Peach looks toward the explosion through the window."That looks like it came from-" "Bowser's Castle." Mario finished.

The Next Day

Daisy's POV

Princess Peach has sent out all of her spare toad guard out to go inspect the damage... and to find.. his body. I can't say his name, neither can anyone around here, he was bigger part of our lives, no, the kingdom than anyone of us thought. Especially Mario, since guess that when he disappeared, that Luigi went out of his way to set him straight. Toadsworth comes into the sitting room after all of the fans were released from the bunker, and updated on the preceding events. He came in and said, "We have located the bodies of all of Bowser's army, koopalings, and the Dark King himself, but...no..." He walks out of the room, not able to finish his sentence. The three of us, Mario, Peach, and myself, are all sitting in the situation room, tracking troop movements through a three dimension diagram of the area. The red dots are mostly concentrated at where BOWSER'S CASTLE is marked, but we all know there is nothing left to salvage. Most of the rest of the universe is probably rejoicing in his... passing, not bothering to stop and think about the hero that was the cause of it. Hours pass, and I try to lighten the mood however I could by telling Mario and Peach my best memories of Luigi. Soon, Mario tells of their life in Brooklyn. I'm guessing that not even Peach has heard of some of the stories, by her reactions. Of course, I would not know of many of these because 'home' was a painful subject for Luigi. Toadsworth comes down with tea, and joins in on our conversation sharing some more memorable moments that Luigi had when Peach and Mario weren't around. We all fall asleep inside the room, and with no further findings, Peach calls off the search until the next day.

My slumber is filled with nightmares, filling me in on his last moments...then the explosion, then Luigi being suspended? I don't find out what happens because daylight is breaking into my eyes, waking me up somewhat. The rest of everyone is still here except for Mario, who is standing at the window, staring out with a blank expression on his face. I begin to get up to get some coffee but his voice stopped me, "Nightmares as well? Welcome to the club. I had them too...," he pauses, "about his last moments, then he was suspended in air." He turns to face me. Peach starts squirming around in her chair, "No! Mario will save me! And you're dead so take that!" She then falls back into a regular breathing pattern. Mario returns his look towards me, "Would you like some coffee?" I nod, though I'm not a coffee drinker, I think I need it this morning. Otherwise I won't be motivated enough to do anything except wallow in my loss. I follow Mario into the kitchen, he starts the coffee maker, something that he brought from his world, and seats himself at the nearby table with an expectant look. "Enlighten me, what was your version of the nightmare?"

?'S POV

Where am I and how the hell did I get here?

I know a cliffhanger. I felt like that you guys were being cheated out of a proper chapter, and I apologize for that, and I'll try to do better. I want to say a BIG THANK-YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ENJOYED THIS STORY! (enough caps lock lol) Honestly though, if you enjoyed this story don't be afraid to let me know, and I'll work harder to bring more updates to you guys. I personally think that this is the best chapter yet, but this isn't the end... Anyway I will write you later! Thanks, doods/doodettes!


	14. Chapter 14

I am sorry as football season is starting up again, so I have not been able to write as much as I'd like, but here I am after a long absence. Enjoy this next chapter.

Daisy's POV

I sighed, "Well first, it started when we left, I saw his thoughts going through his mind, then I followed him all the way until the explosion. Right before the explosion, there was a flash of gold light, but I was too far away to see what it was. Then there was the blast. I saw... the koopa guards just disappear in the heat of the blast zone. The koopa kids were inside the castle with Bowser, preparing the assault on the castle. He must have managed to break the spell you put on him. I think that he saved the kingdom once again, and without anyone knowing it. Anyways, the kart exploded, but for whatever reason, I think that Luigi was not there." I finish my first cup of coffee, feeling it's effects right away. Mario took off his rustled cap, trademark red in color but with mud and dirt from the race, "I would have thought you were looking through my head all night, because that was exactly how mine went." A long and awkward silence fills the room. We finish our coffee, and head back down to the situation room to see what the troops are searching this morning, after all it was 11 AM. Peach wakes up, but one could tell that her sleep was about as restful as mine and Mario's. Toadsworth woke up last, most rested out of the four of us. We waited around all day, not knowing what to do with ourselves. At about 2PM, Mario told me to come with him. I followed him up to his and Peach's room, which looked pristine as ever. Mario reached into a secret compartment that I assume has been there since the castle was built. He produced a old photobook, it contained tons of photos that had been taken of the pair for a long time. He brushed it off, "I want you to have this, because I know that he would want you to have it... if he knew about it." It had pictures of them since childhood all the way up to the just before the races. The book was handmade a long time ago, according to Mario, the bros.' great-grandmother made it and it's been in the family since. It wasn't until then I finally realized how much this means to both Mario and Luigi, even if he didn't know about it. Mario closes the compartment, and covers it up. We leave and I hug the book close to my chest. It may get my dress dirty, but that's not my biggest concern right now. Oddly, it's about the dream.

Luigi's POV (Big Surprise...)

I woke up in light blinding my vision, that's the last thing that I remember. I saw the King of the Overthere. His voice boomed in a way that I thought was not possible, "Luigi Mario, Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, with a ghost dog and a loving girlfriend. You are a star baby, not to mention saving your brother when no one else could. You rid the world of the abomination called Bowser, and his children. Even though you died in the blast that killed the King and Koopa Kids, I and the other authorities of Overthere and Underwhere have decided to grant you an extra life. You will not remember this conversation, or myself. You will be dropped off in the desert in the area of the blast the Mushroom Kingdom guard are searching tomorrow. Do you understand?" I nodded my head, he continued, "You have a lot of people who now know how much they depended on you, make sure that continue that. Okay?" He started to dissipate, "Goodbye and good luck, Luigi." White light surrounds me and...

.

.

.

.

…

…..

…...

"Hummghrhfhodh," Man I feel sore, but I sit up anyways. My cap is not it's usual bright, clean green, but rather a dingy, dirty, black. Complete with dirt and rubble. Great, now I have to wash it when I get home. I look around, I see a large pile of twisted metal that was... the doomship. I shake my head, "Where am I and how the hell did I get here?" I sit around for a few minutes yet before I try anything rash like yelling. I get my bearings, and take inventory of myself. I have all my limbs, a few scratches, bruises and by the pain in my leg, a broken bone. I free myself from under the bricks that were on top of my broken leg. Once the bricks settle and stop making noise, I hear a Toad voice, yelling out commands. After about 5 minutes of waiting one toad spotted me, and called for an ambulance. I tell them that I am fine, and start walking to the vehicle, clearly evident that my leg not fully functional. I make it to a vehicle that will transport me right to the hospital. I asked them to fill me in on the the news and they filled me in on my family and friends back home, and the Koopa royal family deaths. All the while they were taking my vitals. I told them not to tell anyone back in the castle because I want them to see me first. The toads complied and we were soon on our way.

After we arrived at the castle, Toadsworth was waiting outside, "Go enlighten their days," I walked into the castle and was directed to a room I didn't know existed in the castle. A guard announced that the princess had a visitor. The reply was, "Tell them that we are busy," obviously that was Mario. I walked down the stairs, "Even for me?" All three looked up at me in shock.

Mario's POV

How is he alive? He shouldn't be, considering that even a supernova didn't kill the Koopa KIng, but the blast did. He's here in the flesh, blood and green cap. Looking at Peach and Daisy says that they were thinking the same thing. I stand up, "Luigi... How?" His smile wiped off of his face, "I don't know, the last thing that I remember is a flash of bright light, then I woke up in a pile of rubble." He walks over to a chair, or rather limp is a better word. He sits down next to Daisy, and gives her a kiss that spoke nothing other than their love for each other. Peach spoke next, "Oh my gosh, is your leg broken?" She rolls up the left leg pant to reveal a black and blue bruise that ran all the way up his shin that also had some spots of dried blood and dirt. To top it all off, his leg was slightly deformed (nothing too bad for those with queasy stomachs), "You mister, are going directly to the hospital. And don't even try to resist." Daisy told him. I helped him up and we carried him up to the waiting ambulance.

Regular 3rd person

After Luigi was released from the hospital a few hours later, with a cast around his leg and instructions to take it easy. The whole world was still rejoicing in the fact that the evil known as Bowser was rid and they didn't have to worry about the princess being kidnapped. The royal limo was waiting outside the hospital. Luigi and Daisy hopped in, and buckled themselves in. Daisy looked back at the royal couple, "Aren't you going to get in?" she asked. Mario kissed Peach, "We have some things…. to talk about," he kissed her again, and Peach giggled. "You and Luigi can have the entire castle to yourselves tonight, and we'll… see you in about a couple of days," Luigi raised his eyebrows, "Ohhhh, that kind of a getaway," he realized. Daisy looked at him, "What are you- ohhh now I get it." She looked at Peach, "You kiddies have fun now, okay?" She rolled up the window as the limo pulled away from the curb. Before Daisy could say something, Luigi already embraced her in a kiss that was both passionate and sweet. "You know…. I don't know how I survived, but I sure as hell missed you. I can't imagine how much you were worried." He took her hand, "I will always be there, no matter how, when or what kind of trouble you are in, I will find a way to get to you." She held back a tear, "I know, and I love you too." He pulled her into a hug, "Me too,"

Soon after that, the limo pulled into the castle driveway. Toadsworth was waiting there for him, "MASTER LUIGI! 1. HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON A PRINCESS LIKE THAT (He had his hand on her waist, mind you) 2. YOU HAAAVE A VISSITOR (professor griswald voice) As the couple were now walking hand in hand by him, he added, "I am glad that you are back, but next time, don't pull anymore stunts like that, for the princess's sake." He nodded and went in. Inside, the ancient Merlon was sitting at the table, drinking tea. (If Mr. Game & Watch hold a 3 dimensional object as a 2d character, then so can Merlon) He looked up, "Ahh! Luigi, the man I wanted to see," he shook his hand, "and of course, Princess Daisy," He kissed her hand and she curtseyed. Luigi was straight to the point, "Is something wrong, Merlon, because I am sure that I can get my brother and Peach here early from their, uh, their, uh- eloping vacation." Merlon gave Luigi a strange glance, and Daisy let out a snort, unable to control all of her laughter. Merlon smiled, " Please sit down, Luigi, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Something went completely right!" Both Luigi and Daisy were perplexed by this, but he continued, "I am sure that you remember the Light and Dark prognosticus', correct?" They nodded (Luigi told her about that adventure on one of the lunch picnics they had before the race. "I looked at the end of the book by turning each of the pages at the same time, and I finally reached the end where in the final paragraph, both books said that the book would be destroyed when the creator of the book perished." One day, I am in a gathering of the ancients, causing some minor mischief, when I received a call from my assistant saying that both books had disappeared, and that in their place, there was ashes. At the same time, I also recieved word that Bowser had died in a massive explosion in his castle. I quickly figured things out, one of the magikoopas in Bowser's army wasn't a magikoopa at all, it was an ancient, skilled at magic, that was disguised as one. "

At this point, Daisy was lost, but kept listening because she thought that this was interesting. Luigi was following, but was still confused as to why this was so important for him. As if reading his mind Merlon quickly got to his point and by quickly, that meant 2-3 hours. "How this relates back to you is that at the weekly convention that the ancients and 'dead royalty' hold, I ran into the King of the overthere, and we talked for some time and somehow the topic of discussion landed upon you, Luigi. He'd said that he saw you the other day, the one of the explosion, but slept for an entire day before he was able to talk to you. He said that the authorities of the Overthere and the Underwhere had agreed to revive you and all would be well from here on out." Luigi gave Merlon a look that spoke many different things, from confusion and WTF. Daisy was the one to speak next, "So wait, he really was dead? And they gave him his life again?" Merlon simply stated before teleporting out, "Yeah, so you guys better make good use of it." And he was gone.

Luigi and Daisy went into one of the guest rooms, undoubtedly tired from the day that they had, and fell immediately asleep. Meanwhile, Mario and Peach were not doing what they said they were, instead they were talking to the King of Sarasaland. "Mario! How are you?" He said with a smile on his face. Mario said his hello's along with the Queen of the MK. Mario got down to business, "I was wondering, Your highness, if you would like to move your daughter closer to home." The King was perplexed, and said, "Is she causing too much trouble?" Mario laughed, and replied, "If you consider trouble, hardly able to leave Luigi's side then yes, she's causing a lot of trouble." The King smiled, "Ah-ha, they are to be wed, aren't they?" Mario's smile remained, "No, nothing like that yet, he would ask you first, then get the engagement ring." The King looked away for a moment, and suddenly the Queen appeared on screen, "Ohhhh! A man who is old-fashioned! If only my Dad would be here to see this." The king looked away, "Yeah, but he would have said no." The Queen gave him a look that make guys know that they did something wrong, "Well, anyway, thanks for the offer, we'll be in touch with them soon. Okay, it was nice seeing you guys again, bye." The connection was cut.

Hey Doods! I am so sorry for not updating in forever. It was a combination of writer's block and time crunching. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do want to mention again that if you PM me an idea for the story, I will try to implement that into the story at some point. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I may not be able to update as soon as I would like until school starts up again, so yeah…. I'll try to do my best. As always, I write you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Luigi and Daisy were sleeping together- I mean, in the same bed,wait- that doesn't make it any better. (You know what I meant) Anyways, Luigi woke up to see Daisy lying there peacefully sleeping. It looked like all of the world's pressures washed away on her face, and she was in a state of complete peace. Luigi started to stroke her hair, trying to think of all the things that happened during the time between the explosion, and him coming back to life. He quickly pushed the thought away though, he didn't want to warp his mind around confusing stuff like that. He continued to stroke Daisy's hair, going in a rhythm between her constant and calm breathing, and he stroking her hair and tucking it back behind her ear. The couple lay there for another hour, in complete silence. That was until Polterpup decided to hop through the wall and land directly on Daisy. (And you thought I forgot about him lol) She quickly woke up, "What in the h-, oh, that actually explains a lot," and started petting him. Polterpup was lying in between the pair, rolling over so they can pet his tummy. Daisy sat up, and her hands instinctively went to her face, where she would normally feel hair to tuck back, but this morning, she didn't have any. "Luigi, did you play with my hair this morning?" Luigi was instantly nervous, "W-w-well, I woke up early this morning, and you were lying there looking so peaceful, I thought.." "Oh, that's so romantic, Luigi," She gave him a kiss. They eventually got ready for the day, but Luigi took longer because he spent 15 ¾ minutes exactly combing his mustache. Daisy thought to herself, 'Man, and guys say that girls take long to get ready for the day.'

They eventually headed down to the dining room, where breakfast was laid out. It was a bountiful spread, with every kind of meat, veggie, and fruit known in the Mushroom World was laid out. Luigi asked one of the servants, "Is all of this laid out every day?" The servant nodded, "Oh yes, but after the King and Queen are finished with that meal, they allow us, the cooks and the servants, to eat everything else. A very good trade, if I do say so myself." He finished with a smile. Daisy raised her eyebrows, "And I thought we had a good breakfast spread back home." The twosome walked over to the chairs when Toadsworth came in, "Ah yes, home! And speaking of that, Princess Daisy, Master Luigi, there is a video call waiting for you in the other room. It is the King and Queens of both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Sarasaland Kingdom. I do suggest, that before you start eating that you see what they want to talk to you about, I will wait here until you are finished." Luigi looked at Daisy expectantly, and they walked over to the aforementioned room, (yes that is a word) and opened the video chat service, where two calls awaited.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" Daisy said to the microphone, unsure if it was on. She heard Mario's voice next, "Luigi? Daisy? Are you there?" Luigi spoke next, "Yeah, we are, old man. You know I can call you that bro." Mario laughed in response. Daisy inquired, "My parents are the one who we're waiting on, right?" Mario nodded. "Figures," Daisy said, "Always late to the event, ball, or anything really." "Hey! We aren't that bad are we?" The Queen of Sarasaland stated more than asked. They had joined the call. They all said hello to each other and caught up with each there, the hot topics were classic karts (pre-Mario time) and Luigi after talking about him for a little bit about the explosion and how Merlon told him how he came back to life and so on and so forth. After that topic among others were exhausted, the King of Sarasaland asked his daughter, "I was informed by a little birdie that you and Luigi are close, and the person to replace me after I retire." He laughed a little bit, "But getting to my point, your mother and I were wondering if you would like to move back home." Daisy looked to Luigi, "If you don't want to go I understand, but… I really am getting homesick." Luigi took her hand and replied, "Daisy, as long as you are happy, then I am the happiest man in the world. Let's go to Sarasaland." and proceeded to kiss her. The Queen looked on from the computer screen, "Ohhh! Doesn't that remind you of us?" and she bent down to kiss the King. Mario, on the third part of the call, said to Peach, "Awww what the hell. Come here, Peach." He grabbed her and kissed her passionately a little away from the computer. The King resumed the conversation, "Luigi, as I understand that you and your brother are close, I am putting in a warp pipe that will lead directly to the castle grounds, and only you and Daisy and Mario and Peach can use it. You can pick the place that you want to put our end of the pipe when you get here. We will be very excited to host the future royal couple of Sarasaland." Daisy did have to remind him that they aren't engaged yet… but soon they will be. (Right, Luigi?)

When everyone finished saying goodbyes to each other, the video feed was cut, and Luigi and Daisy headed out to the dining room where Toadsworth was resting while petting Polterpup. At the sound of Luigi apparently tripping over himself and faceplanting into the ground, Toadsworth sat up in his chair. Luigi got up from his fall and joined Daisy at the dining table, giving himself a large amount of bacon in the process. Toadsworth randomly blurted, "Well, how did the phone call go?" After Daisy finished her mouthful of food, she sighed ruefully, "Well, I will be going home with Luigi pretty soon. I can't wait, but I have to go through the 'How-to-be-a-proper-Queen' lesson again. What a drag, but I have no choice." Luigi swallowed, "Hey, at least you have an idea of what to do, I'm just a normal citizen turned king, and I don't have any idea of what's the first thing of how to be a king. But like anything, we'll get through it." Daisy kissed him, and it tasted a mixture of eggs, bacon, chocolate, and other breakfast items. Toadsworth nodded, "And speaking of you Luigi, the King and Queen of Sarasaland have requested me to start lessons here, so that you are not lost when the aide over there begins her lessons." He coughed, cleared his throat, and continued, "I have looked through the Sarasalandian laws lately, and found an old one, dating back to establishment of the kingdom, that states that all kings must be clean-shaved and wear proper royal attire. We too, have that law, but quite frankly, I'm sure nobody would recognize your brother if he was without his mustache and his hat." he laughed, " Sadly, I am afraid you do have to shave that moo-stache (Yes, he said like it sounds) off. And your hat has to go as well." He gets up, leaving Luigi in complete shock, before yelling over his shoulder, "Oh, by the way! We start tomorrow, and I expect you in a king-like state."

30 minutes later

"Oh man, I wish that there was something I could do about it. I mean, it's not like it's Wario's mustache." Luigi was walking in the local park with Daisy. Wario was running by, attempting to take the money off of a fish hook that his brother was holding. He dived for the single gold coin, "D'oh I MISSED," he said after terribly missing. Daisy got an idea in her head, "Maybe you can't do something, but maybe I can!" she pulled out her Itoad89, and dialed her parent's number. Ring Ring Ring "Hello, this is the Sarasaland Castle, who do you need to call today?" The friendly toad said on the other side of the line. Daisy answered, "I need to call my parents, the King and Queen, and my password is Luigi" (how romantic/creepy lol) The toad on the other end granted her access, and the call was transferred to the office of the royals, where after one ring, the King answered:

"Yes, darling?"

"Hi, dad, I have a question, can you do me, Luigi and the Kingdom a favor?" she replied.

"Uhhh, sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Apparently, there is a law that is tucked all the way in the back of the books, that doesn't allow for the King to have a mustache and beard, or wear his favorite hat. And I was wondering if you could change that, so when Mario sees Luigi next, Luigi won't be missing his trademark mustache and hat." she pleaded to her father.

"I'll see what I can do, Daisy, but you do realize that your mother's side of the family is the one with Sarasalandian royal lineage, so she's the one who's going to approve or veto the change. Then there's the media to deal with, too." He sighed, adding up the total expenses in his head.

"Oh thank you so much, I love you, dad!" She turned to Luigi giving him a thumbs up.

"I'll talk to your mother here in a minute, and I'll call you later on tonight. Love ya, bye." and he abruptly hung up.

Luigi decided that the two of them could go for a round of tennis, then something that she liked, which probably meant soccer with electric fences…. But he would do it for her if it made her happy, he loved when he saw her charismatic smile, or her laugh, or.. really anything about her. They played a game of soccer, and after a few…. burns and scrapes, which really were nothing, the couple headed back to the castle worn out from the fun that they had. The two were sitting in the entertainment room watching a horror flick (per Daisy's request) when Mario and Peach came in unexpectedly. "So, Luigi, are you scared yet?" Mario teased. Luigi started at his voice, but replied as coolly, "So-so, besides, weren't you guys supposed to be back at the end of the week?" Mario shrugged it off, "Yeah, but we got bored, and after visiting with some of the citizens in the poorer part of Toad Town, we decided that it would be better that, as King and Queen, we can actually get to work for the Mushroom Kingdom. On top of that, Peach here was worried that you guys were sleeping in our bed." Peach rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yeah right, you were worried that Luigi would find your diary like you found his." Daisy got a chuckle out of all this, and Luigi simply replied/lied, "Well, no we didn't sleep in your room, we took a guest room. And no, we didn't sleep in it. And besides I found your diary, and the only thing I found in there were drawings of spaghetti and meatballs, and occasionally a picture of Peach." Mario both blushed and was in an immediate rage, "WHAT? HOW DID YOU FIND IT? I THOUGHT IT WAS IN A SAFE PLACE!" Luigi put his hands up in defense, "I never found it, Mario. I just guessed at what you would put in there!" He paused, "That's seriously what you put in there?" Mario shamefully nodded. Peach was not able to contain her laughter, and laughed so hard that she passed out. (trust me that's actually possible). Everyone looked at her and decided that if they just lay her on the nearby couch, that she would be fine. So Mario picked her up and set her gently down and kissed her forehead. After that, Daisy said that she had some personal business that she had to attend to. The bros. were left alone for the day as it seemed. Mario pressed a red button on his new 'royal phone' and soon came a toad carrying two fishing poles and tackle boxes. Luigi stated with a sly smile, "Well played, Mario, well played," Mario offered Luigi his old green pole and Mario took his 20-year-old, red, handcrafted wood pole. The two left the castle, ready to have some fun down by the pier.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Doods! I am back again with a new chapter, and I am sorry for not putting in the AN in at all the last chapter. But I do want you guys to know that school has started up for me, and like I had said in previous chapters, that I have football to deal with for about one more month. So… that means that I won't be able to get as many chapters out to you guys. I hope that you guys will stick around because I appreciate the support.

Mario and Luigi were walking down to the pier with fishing poles in hand, tacklebox in the other. Toad children run in front of them, red, green, blue, yellow, red in color. They were playing tag, with the green one being it. Mario was looking up and around at the block they were currently going down, Toadish Way, and saw a lot of people standing outside of a soup kitchen. They kept walking.

Later, when they reached the pier, Mario picked out a spot, next to a taco stand, where the man behind it was doing nothing at the time. After a while and a few caught fish (sorry no mudkips) later, the taco man stood up, and walked over to Mario and Luigi, and said with a slur, "shh Heyyyy! Yous thar, yea watsyoursshhfface buy… buy mah tackos, mades wich extstra shit! BAH HAHAHA," and fell over puking and passing out. The man was wearing purple, though it was difficult to tell through all the dirt and grime on his shirt. The brothers pulled the man up and propped him up in his chair, and left him alone. (No… that wasn't Waluigi) They continued fishing for most of the day until the pail that recently bought was full. They walked home, Mario more or less leading. The bros. looked at the long line outside the kitchen they had passed earlier. Mario stopped in his tracks, "I know it was bad in Brooklyn, but now I can do something about it." Luigi wasn't sure what he was inferring to. But followed his brother as Mario moved closer to the door leading inside. Mario was casted strange glances and immediate bowing by the loyal subjects. Mario looked all around him, "Luigi think! I know that I can do something about this, but what? Help me think." They both thought it over for a short while, before a small child came up to the brothers, tugging on Luigi's overalls, "King Mario? Aren't you supposed to be at the castle? Helping the Queen do whatever a Queen does?" Mario knelt down to the little Toad child, as others gathered around, mainly wanting his autograph. Suddenly Luigi spoke, "I got it!" Mario stood up, giving Luigi an expectant look, "Speak, man, speak!" Shaking Luigi back and forth as he said so. Luigi whispered into his ear, Mario's smile grew wider the more he listened. After Luigi finished, Mario picked up the little girl, started to give her a piggy-back ride, and hopped up on a table and announced, " ATTENTION Everyone! I am inviting all of the people who are still hungry to follow me to the castle tonight, where we shall feast and be merry!" All the people looked at him like he was crazy, but eventually started to follow Mario and Luigi back to the castle. Mario pulled out his phone he first dialed the kitchen, telling them that they needed to prepare enough food for three hundred people. Then he dialed the local pizza parlor, telling them that he needed 100 large pizzas, with whatever toppings that they could find.

Peach woke a few hours before that all happened. After brushing herself off and stretching, she walked around the castle, until she found Toadsworth, who was sitting in his quarters, laying back in his chair. "Where has everyone ran off to? I mean, I passed out, then I wake up and nobody's here." Toadsworth had his eyes closed, but said nonchalantly, "Masters Mario and Luigi are down by the pier, fishing perhaps. Princess Daisy had told me that there was some personal business that she had to take care of. Of course, your husband and his brother are probably doing something that will anger you greatly, but fear not, I have everything under control." Peach smiled and left the room, walking the grand hallways. As she was walking she noticed one thing, when Bowser made an entrance, it was always the East side of the castle. Then she thought, Bowser, Mario and Luigi, Toad, everyone. She did miss her old life, but she wouldn't trade it in for the one that she has now, married to the one she loved, not some….turtle-thing-guy-monster-person, peaceful with all nations, all around, and of course her prosperous kingdom. But she has enough adventure already, with Mario on her hands. And speaking of him, she prepared for when he came home, because when it came to the bros., Toadsworth was almost spot-on every time.

Daisy left the castle and called her fourth person on the speed dial, her best scince they went to school together, but she only reconnected with her after Mario's (and Luigi) adventure in space. On the third ring, as usual, she picked up, "Heyyyy girlfriend! What's up!" said the voice on the other side of the line. "Hey Rosalina, can I talk to you about something, it's pretty important, and it's something I'd rather do in person." Daisy replied. "Of course you can talk to me, honey, tell the guards the pass phrase, and they will let you onto the pixelator. You know where it is or do I have to tell you again?" She was laughing at the end, "See you later, Daisy," and she hung up. Daisy looked forward to the trek, but it was something that needed to be done.

Mario and Luigi led the group all the way back to the castle, catching some strange glances from other people along the way. Once the group made it to the castle grounds, they were met with hostility from the gaurds. Mario and Luigi simply took their hands and covered their eyes and looked down at the floor. "Let me guess, no one told the guards again, did they," Mario said, looking at the commander, referencing the last time, when they held a public ball to raise money for the orphanage. "These people are commanded to eat inside the castle tonight, royal orders, and I, quite frankly don't care how much trouble I get in from this, I think that it is only fair." And with that, the Marios led the mob into several different rooms, where tables and chairs were set up, and the food (including the 100 pizzas) were laid out evenly across all the rooms that were set up.

A quick note from the author: please read the AN at the bottom if you are confused the timeline of all the events in this chapter. That is all… carry on now.

Peach was walking around the castle when she noticed that the servants were awfully busy. She walked up to the lead toad,"Let me guess, Mario is up to something again, isn't he?" (If you are wondering what she and Toadsworth are referencing, Mario had brought over some of his buddies via an insta-pipe, something he bought in the market. Needless to say, the five of them trashed the rec room. It took two weeks before it was back to normal.) Peach sighed, and walked down to child's room. She looked around, seeing pink and red all over the place. She thought about the first people she told, Luigi and Daisy. Oh, they will be excited for sure. Mario knew, but he doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl, or how many for that matter. That information only Peach had. Twin boys. Seven months, and one unknowing kingdom. Her belly was not very swollen yet, but soon, soon it would be, she thought.

Daisy arrived at the platform where two guards stood. Daisy was a small bit tired when she arrived, but she continued. The guards said simultaneously, "Name and business or leave," Daisy said in a monotone, uninterested voice, "Princess Daisy and the princess invited me over herself," She raised her eyebrows expecting that the guards would let her through. Her name and business caught the guards off-guard… Eventually she was let in, and pixelated up to the observatory. Rosalina awaited, "Heyy girlfriend! It has been a wahiiile (pronounced: wa-hile) and we need to talk. You know what I'm talking about." The went over to the top dome, the garden, where it was peaceful and serene. Daisy sat down, took a deep breath, looked over to her long-time friend, "It's about Luigi,"

I know, I know, and I am truly sorry about not getting this up sooner, my access to the computer has been limited lately. I'm also sorry about the cliffhanger, but hopefully it won't take me two full weeks or so before I update….. I want to say, again, THANK YOU, for sticking around and reading and in this case waiting. Like I have said, if you guys have any suggestions, or comments you are always free to leave me a review or a PM. As always, I will write you next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey doods! I wanted to update the next chapter, in this story… as always enjoy

Mario walked up the front lawn of the castle, hungry people in tow. By now, local news stations had piled just beyond the castle gate, reporting anything from 'Unsettled mob kidnaps King' to 'The king is too generous for the Kingdom's own good?' Luigi had broke off from the main pack and walked over to one of the reporters, who was in the middle of saying that Mario is potentially going to run the country into the ground. The reporter tries to impromtu welcome Luigi onto the show, but Luigi stops him. "I would like to let the people of the Mushroom Kingdom know that if you're rich or poor, the King and the Queen are going to try to make the kingdom a better place for everyone. Thank you," he ended his spiel and left to rejoin Mario at the front of the crowd. When the reporter spoke again it was more or less of an "okaaaay… then" to begin her sentence.

Mario walked in from talking to Toadsworth and everyone was eating, and Peach soon found the red plumber. "What in the hell do you think you're doing!?" She gave him that 'pissed- woman-look' and Mario shrunk back as some of those nearby looked on, "Are you more pissed than that one time when I was a doctor and shoved pills down people's throats?" he meekly asked, with no response from Peach, "Or that one time I pushed you off Rainbow Road and your hair burnt off?" Still no response from Peach, "Or the one time you accidentally got kidnapped because I managed to get you transformed into a pinball?" Peach's face hardened, "Ok, nothing will ever beat that," she finally said. Mario was still a bit scared, considering that this was a woman who can beat the crap out of Bowser with not only her emotions but with a frying pan as well, asked "Why are you so mad?" She picked him up by the collar, "Because I am," and that, was enough reason for Mario.

Elsewhere, Luigi wasn't inside the castle, but sitting on a bench just outside one of the rooms, thinking about Daisy. It has been a little while that they had been together, and they loved each other, a lot. He started to think back to the large amounts of picnics, the time that they have been living together, and the fact that he would be moving to Sarasaland soon. 'That probably made her day' he smiled at the thought. He looked up the stars and somehow, he found a formation that looked vaguely like the orange princess. He thought how long and how serious things have been getting. He then decided to take the next step, "I know what I have to do," And he walked off to find a diamond store.

Up on Rosalina's Observatory, Daisy followed Rosalina to her bedroom (Did anyone else think it was odd that Mario went there quite a bit in the first Galaxy game?) and sat herself down on the bed while Rosalina took a chair. "I mean I love the guy to death, but we haven't moved forward in our relationship together. I really want to move forward before we… move in with my parents. Grambi knows that they are going to pester him about being all king-like…." she sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of her eye. Rosalina stayed quiet for a little while, thinking. Daisy was looking at Rosalina, "Can you help me, I mean I hope he does something….." Suddenly, Rosalina's phone started ringing. It was Luigi. "It's my parents, of all people," she lied and stepped outside the room. She floated up to the garden and answered the phone. "Luigi! What is up, man! I got your girl here, man." Luigi was stunned somewhat but can sort of understand. "Uhhh hello to you too. Listen, I have to ask you an important question. How should I propose to Daisy? I just got the ring and want to do it as soon as possible, too, because I think she may be upset." Rosalina thought for moment. "I got it! When is the soonest possible date that you can get a basketball team together?" Luigi pondered this, he could definitely get Mario and Peach and Toad… but who else? "Tomorrow," he said and hung up.

After the brief conversation with Luigi, Rosalina headed back inside to talk with Daisy for another hour, mostly about Lumas and stars and Rosalina. Daisy headed back home taking some star bit presents from many lumas. She sighed and walked home, hoping for hers' and Luigi's future.

Luigi clicked the phone shut (yes it is that old) and raced home to find a hiding spot in the house until tomorrow. It was about 9:00 at night. He looked around the house and found the perfect spot- under the bed, and she won't even notice! So Luigi put the box under the bed and waited for Daisy to come home from wherever she went. Slowly he started falling asleep and was snoring by the time Daisy came home with tons of star bits. She smiled and put a blanket over him as she went to bed. She started to lay down, but something didn't feel right. She looked around and found nothing and shrugged it off. Soon the house was quiet…. except for Luigi's slight snoring.

Out in space, a man in rich robes was passing by in his ship. Everything was in order, until he got an error message: LOL I am broken, prepare to crash. Sirens rang throughout the cockpit of the ship as he tried to save the ship. "Oh god, any other planet than this one, please!" he screamed in vain. The purple spaceship entered the atmosphere and started to burn up. "Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt!" Then there was an explosion.

I know I said last chapter…. but I am soooo sorry doods… And I know that this is a very short chapter compared to some of the others, but yeah….Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I hope to update sooner! Don't be afraid to leave some feedback on the story if you'd like. Until then, write you later, doods.


End file.
